Second Chance
by twilightsgrace23
Summary: Part two of OneohEightpointNine...this story focuses on the relationship between Edward and Carly, Jake and Bella's almost eighteen year old daughter.
1. Missing You

A/N All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**Just a forwarning..if you haven't read OneohEighpointNine this will make _no_ sense at all to you...so if you haven't read it you should..then come back and read this :)**

**To those of you who _did _read 108.9 welcome back...Crazy Edward's missed you :)**

**CPOV**

The woods behind my house had become my escape these last few weeks; they were the one place that hadn't changed since my parents died. Everywhere else was different, my house, my yard, me. But the woods, well, the woods were the one constant in my life now. I crunched over the fallen leaves, a heavy weight in my chest.

My parents didn't like me to wander in the woods alone; my mom almost seemed paranoid about them. "Carly," she'd say in that tone, you know the one that mothers across America use on their teenaged children, the tone that says, _I'm the parent, I would know, and even though you're not going to listen to me, I'm going to nag you regardless._ "The woods aren't safe."

I never knew what worried them about the woods. I had never, in my whole life, all seventeen and a half years of it, run into any kind of trouble or danger in the woods. But back to the escape thing; coming here helped put things into perspective.

I knew my mom was going to die, there was never any question about that; we, my brothers and I, had time to prepare ourselves, mentally and emotionally for her death. But my dad; well lets just say that rocked my world. I never really believed that someone could die of a broken heart, but when I woke up that morning, three days after my mom died, to find my father cold and lifeless on the couch; he stopped sleeping in their bedroom the day my mom died, he said it was too hard to go in there and not see her nightgown hanging over the back of the rocking chair, or her stray hairs on the bathroom counter; her perfume bottles and skin cream on the vanity; I damn near fell apart. My dad was my hero, I was the epitome of a daddy's girl; his death hit me the hardest.

I walked around in a daze; I was there in person, but spirit wise, I was somewhere very, very far away. I spent almost all day walking around in the woods, just walking.

The day before the funeral, I escaped my brother Masen's watchful eye and disappeared into the woods. I could hear him calling me from the porch, my name echoed off the mossy pine trees.

"Yell all you want, I'm not coming back," I muttered in the direction of the house.

Masen had just declared, without even asking me, that I was going to fly back east and live with him. He just stood there, leaning against the counter and said it out of the blue.

"Carly, you need to start packing your stuff."

I gaped at him, "Uh why?"

"Because after the funeral and once the house is all packed up, you're coming back to Jacksonville with me."

"No, Masen, I'm not. I'm staying here."

Masen closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Carly please don't make this more difficult than it already is."

Tears welled up in my eyes, "Make it more difficult?" I screeched, "You want me to leave the only home I've ever known to move to Jacksonville? Well guess what? I'M NOT GOING!"

I stormed out of the house and into the woods, where I stood now. I stomped through the moss, deeper into the woods. Halfway to the river I sat down on a fallen log, grumbling to myself.

"You shouldn't give your brother such a hard time," a musical voice said behind me. I shrieked and jumped up off the log, turning around so quickly that I stumbled and fell, scrapping my palms on the mossy tree trunk. I glanced down to make sure I wasn't bleeding; luckily it was just a scrape.

I slowly raised my eyes to look at the person who'd spoken. It was the same guy who'd come to the house the day my mom died.

"You're a friend of my mom's or something, right?" I asked, ogling his face. It was, by far, the most beautiful face I'd ever seen in my entire life.

"Something like that," he mused, picking a path through the rotting vegetation.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your name," I told him, watching him walk towards me.

"It's Edward, Edward Cullen," he said as he came to a stop on the other side of the tree trunk.

"I'm Carly," I offered.

"I know," he said in that musical voice, "I heard your brother yelling for you. As a matter of fact, I think all of Forks and La Push heard him."

I blushed; the heat crept up my neck and heated my face. I heard the boy named Edward gasp, I glanced at his face, his mouth was hanging slightly ajar and his eyes looked haunted, as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Are you okay?" I asked, rushing to his side. He snapped his mouth closed, "Yes, I'm fine. You just reminded me of your mom for a second." I grabbed the arm of his coat, "You're sure your okay?" I asked gazing into his ocher eyes. They looked troubled, and sad; almost as sad as I felt.

Edward nodded, "Yes, I'm alright." I let go of his arm, "Okay." Edward stepped back and cleared his throat. "Well, I should probably be going. You should too. The woods aren't safe you know."

I rolled my eyes, "That's what my mom used to say."

Edward smirked, "Well Carly, your mom would know."

I looked at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he said quietly. "It doesn't mean anything. You should head home."

I stomped away from him. "Why?" I called over my shoulder, "there's nothing left for me to go home to. And pretty soon I won't even have a home. Not here anyway."

"Just go Carly," Edward said wearily.

"Whatever," I muttered and headed back towards the house. Who did he think he was? He didn't know me; he didn't know anything.

Masen was waiting in the kitchen when I tried to sneak back in. "Stop," he commanded as I tried to slip by him. I groaned and stood in front of him, staring at the floor.

"You're going to Jacksonville with me, Carly. No if, ands or buts about it. Your still underage-"

"For two more weeks, Masen," I interrupted.

"-and you can not stay here alone. So, you are coming to Jacksonville."

"No, Masen, I'm not. Its ridiculous, you're going to pull me out of school here and enroll in school in Jacksonville, for two weeks?"

"It would be for the entire year, Carly. You can't stay here by yourself. How would you pay the mortgage and the bills?"

"Oh please Masen, you know the house is paid for. And as far as the bills are concerned, I would do what most responsible adults do. I'd get a job. I don't care what you say, I'm not leaving."

Masen threw his hands in the air, "Damn it Carly."

I walked away; I'd go stay with Emily and Sam before I left to go to Jacksonville. And if Masen thought I was going he was going to be dragging me there by my hair, because I sure as hell wasn't going willingly.

I stomped up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. I leaned against the bedroom door and slid down. I missed my mom; I missed my dad. Why did they have to go and die and leave me hear with my doofus brother. I felt the hot tears spill down my cheeks, felt my heart rip open again. I curled into a ball on the floor and sobbed quietly into the rug. I just wanted things to go back to the way they were. "Why did this happen to me?" I sobbed.

I cried so long my sides ached, my eyes felt puffy and my nose was clogged. The sobs that racked my body quieted, but the tears still streamed like twin rivers down my face. _ How do you get past something like this? How do you ever get over heartbreak as great as this? _I wondered.

I awoke on the floor. It was dark out, I had a splitting headache and there was a strange tapping noise. I sat up slowly and looked around. My bedroom door opened, the light from the hallway spilled in.

"Carly?" Emily asked softly pushing the door open further. "Is it okay if I come in?"

I sniffed and rubbed my head. "Are you going to rag on me about going to Jacksonville with Masen?"

Emily chuckled softly, "Actually, no. I was going to see how you felt about coming to stay with me and Sam; at least until after your birthday."

I glanced up at Emily and winced at the light, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." She came in and sat down next to me on the floor, "Sam and I just talked to him. It would be easier for you, for all of us really, if you stayed here and finished high school. He's hoping you'll stay with us until graduation, but seeing as how you're going to be eighteen in a few weeks the choice after that is completely up to you. What do you say?"

I felt the tears well in my eyes again, "I think that would be okay. I think if you want me to stick around till graduation I would," I whispered. Emily pulled me closer to her and wrapped her arms around me, "I know you miss your mom sweetie. I do too, but we'll get past this. I don't know how, I don't know when, I just know we will."

"I know," I whispered. "Emily, could I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetheart," Emily said with a pat on my back.

"How does that Edward Cullen guy know my mom?"

Emily looked confused, "How do you know about him?"

"I-uh, I mean, he-well, he came to the house the day my mom, um you know. And then I saw him today. He was being all mysterious, talking about how my mom would know if the woods weren't safe and then he damn-"

Emily shot me a warning look, "Sorry," I mumbled, "well, he looked almost like he was being stabbed or was in extreme pain at one point in our conversation. I told him my name, and then he said he knew cause of Masen screaming at the top of his lungs, and I blushed. And he, well he looked like he'd just seen a ghost. How did he know my mom?"

Emily swallowed, opened her mouth then snapped it shut. "I don't want to lie to you Carly, but I'm not sure if I should or even could answer that. I just know that his family knew your mom, and his family caused her a great heartbreak when she was about your age and that his family is the reason your mom married your dad. And I know I'm going to sound like a parent right about now, but it's probably better if you stay away from him. If he's anything like he was forty years ago, he's not a nice boy."

I gaped at Emily, "Forty years ago? I don't understand, he's only like eighteen, there's no way he and my mom knew each other."

Emily's deep tan skin flushed a crimson red, "I didn't mean him. Come on let's go downstairs." She stood and abruptly walked out of my bedroom. I stood and watched her hurry down the stairs feeling very confused. She clearly said that he wasn't a nice boy, forty years ago. What the hell, there's no way he's almost sixty, or older. I swallowed, what the hell was going on here?

I crept into the hallway; Emily and Sam were standing at the foot of the stairs talking in hushed tones.

"I think I might have let the Cullen's secret slip," Emily whispered softly.

Sam's face fell, "What do you?" his baritone voice could hardly speak softly, it was more of a boom than a whisper.

"Carly was asking about Edward, apparently he was here the day Bella passed, may she rest in piece, and she said she saw him again today in the woods. She wanted to know how he knew Bella and Jake, I told her I couldn't answer that right now, but I slipped when I told her he wasn't a nice boy, forty years ago."

Sam rubbed his temple; he looked very tired, like the stress of my parent's deaths was weighing heavily on him. "I think," he said with a deep sigh, "She needs to know. I think they all should know, they should have been told, and I'm not blaming Jake and Bella for _not_ telling them, but they should have been told. And now, at least Carly will have to be told. But not tonight, nor tomorrow; let's just get her through tomorrow then we will tell her everything, and she can decide for herself what she wants. Okay?"

Emily nodded and gazed up the stairs, I slinked back into the darkness, "Let's just hope she takes after Bella. Bella could accept the supernatural like she could accept the fact that the sky was blue."

I gasped _supernatural?_ This was about to get crazy.

**Reviews are better than going to live with Emily and Sam rather than stinky old Jacksonville (I would know I live there...lol)**


	2. Remember

A/N All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**I know..your probably checking you email and seeing CH 2 has been posted...yipee...here's why..I'm a total insomniac...I sleep for like 8 hours then stay up for like 48...it gives me LOTS of time to write..lol...so hopefully you enjoy this chapter...**

**CPOV**

Normally the rain makes me happy, so it's been a blessing living in the rainiest place in the country. Today it was just depressing; the rain wasn't even rain, it was a fine mist that frizzed your hair and moistened your clothes to the point just before uncomfortable; where they're not soaked, but if you walk out into the cold you immediately start to freeze.

I awoke this morning in my bed, in my room with the pale orange walls and the white and orange polka dot curtains. The scuffed wood floor that my dad always promised he'd refinish, "some day."

Pictures of my friends hung, taped to the wall, in strange little groups. A poster of my favorite band, Framing Hanley, hung on the wall above my desk. Dad used to make fun of me for not being like "normal" girls with their posters of the Jonas Brothers and the dorks from the High School Musical movies. I used to tell him that being a "normal" girl sucked, and I liked who I was just fine. He would smile and say that he liked who I was just fine too.

I sobbed and buried my face into my pillow. I still couldn't stomach the fact that I'd never see them again; would never hear Dad call me his "goober" or Mom promise to take me shopping for books or CDs, even if she hated what I read and listened to.

There was a soft knock at the door, my other brother, Anthony, poked his head in, "Carls, you awake?"

"No, go away," I said, my face still buried into the pillow.

"Carls I can't hear you," Tony said softly.

I looked up at him, eyes rimmed red from crying, "Yes, Tony, I'm awake."

Tony pushed the door open further, "You okay?" he asked, his eyes red from crying too.

I shook my head no and hugged my pillow to my chest. Tony came in and sat on the edge of the bed, he bent and pulled Corduroy, a scruffy gray bear I'd had since I was a child, out from under the bed.

"Think he misses you," Tony said setting the bear next to me.

"Think I miss_ them_, why Tony, why did this have to happen to us?"

Tony sighed, "I don't know kiddo; I really don't. I just know it did and we have to deal with it."

"I don't want to deal with it. I want to go back to bed until it all goes away. Until I wake up and Mom and Dad are alive and healthy." Tears slid down my face, two rivers of hot, salty pain.

Tony wrapped his arm around me, "It's not going to go away. As much as you want it to, its not, I'm sorry."

"It's not fair," I mumbled.

Tony patted my back, "I know its not. It's just the way it is."

"Yea, that's what everybody keeps saying," I said sarcastically.

Tony stood; "It's life, Carls. You either overcome, or become. And right now, you have to get overcome. The funeral's in two hours, and Masen will get his tighty whities in an atomic wedgie if we're not ready when its time to go."

I snorted, I couldn't help it, I might be dying inside, but like they; whoever 'they' are I have no idea, but they seem to know best; say laughter is the best medicine. It worked for a few seconds, and then the heaviness returned. The dress I was going to wear was hanging on the closet door. I stared at it, wrapped in its plastic dry cleaners bag, I felt sad, and strangely, not sad.

Mom had suffered through chemo and radiation and later a double mastectomy; death was a relief for her, finally a release from all the suffering she'd endured. And my father, his dying was bittersweet; the fact that he loved my mom as much as he did that it literally killed him to be away from her; it made me long for that kind of love.

I slid the dress over my head and dug around in the back of the closet for a pair of shoes that weren't sneakers or flip flops. Groaning, I stood up and slammed the closet door, empty handed. I'd have to wear a pair of my moms.

I slowly opened my bedroom door and peeked into the hallway. Positive Masen wasn't lurking around the corner. I slipped into the hall and tiptoed to my parent's door.

Masen had shut it after the ambulance came to take my dad; he said we didn't need a constant reminder of their absence. In my opinion the closed door was more final than the funeral.

Their door had never been shut in life, and it being closed now said they were really never coming back. I opened the door and slipped inside, quietly shutting the door behind me.

Everything was still as it was when Mom died. The bed, with its baby blue and tan quilt, was half made; the side Dad slept on was smooth whereas on Mom's side, the edge of the quilt was tossed back. Her rocking chair still sat in the corner, a hardback book sat on the seat. I ran my fingers over the weathered embossed title. I picked it up; it was her favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_, the copy that Dad gave her for her twentieth birthday, the one with the inscription in Italian.

I set the book back down and tip toed to the closet. I knew there was a pair of heels in here somewhere. Mom wasn't a huge fan of dressing up, but she kept one good pair of shoes for special occasions. Dad made her buy a pair once.

It had been their anniversary, their twentieth, I think, and Mom had gotten all dressed up and had no shoes to wear. She wore a pair of rain boots into a store halfway to Seattle so she could buy a pair of heels to go with her dress.

The memory brought a smile to my face, even though I wasn't old enough to remember it. I just remember the story. I found the shoes in a box in the back of the closet. I opened it and gazed at them, at least some small part of her would be with me today. I picked up the box and closed the closet, then made my way back to my room.

I slipped back into my room and shut the door. Setting the shoe box on the floor I slid the top off and pulled the tissue paper to the side. The sight of the shoes made me want to cry, I know I sound like a total cry baby, after all they were only shoes, but the simple fact was they were my moms shoes.

Masen knocked at the door, I slid my feet unceremoniously into the shoes and gently kicked the box under the bed. "Come in," I called.

The door opened slowly and Masen poked his head in, "Oh good," he said, relief flooding his features, "You're dressed. Its time to go, the car is waiting."

I followed him down the stairs; Tony was waiting in the foyer, a travel pack of tissues sticking out of the pocket of his jacket. He opened the closet door and pulled my neon orange parka out of the closet.

Beside me Masen groaned, "It's the only one I have," I muttered, "so shut up."

Tony held the coat out and I slid my arms into, "There you are Princess Pumpkin," he said as I zipped my coat. I giggled softly. "Thank you."

Masen opened the door and cleared his throat impatiently. "Chill out," I mumbled.

"Yea it's not like there getting any older," Tony muttered. Masen grimaced, "I heard that," he said stiffly.

The three of us picked out way down the icy walk and got into the waiting limo. It was ostentatious, to say the least, to show up at a funeral; well it was more of a memorial service I supposed, both Mom and Dad had been cremated; in a limo.

Masen got in last and blew into his hands, "It's so cold," he muttered.

"Yea Masen, it gets like that here," I mumbled sarcastically.

I stared out the window as the limo pulled away from the curb. The house slowly disappeared around the corner. I sighed. "Are we done yet?" I muttered.

Both Tony and Masen threw me dirty looks. "What?" I asked.

"Carly, I know this is hard, but come on; you're not the only one who is hurting here."

"Whatever Masen, as soon as this is over you're gonna run back to Jacksonville as fast as you can. And you Tony, you'll run back to your supermodel girlfriend back in L.A. so screw the both of you."

The limo pulled up in front of the church. There were a few people heading inside, I hoped out of the limo as soon as the limo slowed down enough to do so, and rushed up the sidewalk. I hadn't felt this confused in I don't know how long. There were a thousand different emotions pulling me in a million different directions. I was mad as hell for starters, and sad and hurt and lonely and abandoned. And knowing that my brothers were gonna leave Forks faster than the summer leaves in fall didn't help the confusion.

Tony rushed into the church and grabbed my arm, "Carls, don't do that again, the damn sidewalks are all icy, you could've fallen and broken and arm or something."

"I'm fine Tony. Let's go." I snatched my arm out of his grasp and walked into the sanctuary. It was packed, every pew was crammed full of people. I sighed and made my way to the front of the church.

I sat down and stared and the pictures of my parents lined up on the alter. It was like a photographic time line of their life together, the photos closest to me where from when they were younger; many of the shots were candid, as if they had no idea their picture was being taken, then as you went down the line they got older, my mom got sicker, you could see it in her eyes at first, the worry and panic; it etched deep lines around her chocolate eyes.

The last picture was from two days before she died, I went in with my camera and snapped a picture of the two of them asleep. My dad was curled around my mom, his arm gently rested on her waist. She was burrowed, almost, against his chest, like she was taking shelter during a storm. Seeing it now brought tears to my eyes, beside me Tony handed me the pack of tissues I noticed in his pocket earlier.

"Figured one of us would need them," he said out of the corner of his mouth. He glanced up, over my shoulder, "Did you invite your friends from school?"

I blew my nose, "Huh? No, why?" I turned and glanced in the same direction he was looking. The bronze haired boy, Edward, I corrected myself, was walking down the aisle by the wall. "What's he doing here?" I wondered aloud.

"You know him?" Tony asked staring at me in surprise, "He doesn't seem your type Carls."

"Shut up you tool. He, well his family, knew Mom." I glanced at Edward as he sat down. "And I don't have a type. Guys are my type."

"Don't say that too loudly, makes you sound easy," Tony joked. My face flushed bright red, "That's not what I meant," I hissed. He smiled, "I know, its just fun to watch you turn bright red."

God love Tony, I don't know what I would have ever done without him growing up. He was the comic relief, always ready with a joke or sarcastic word when it was most needed. Even now, he was able to make a joke and solicit a laugh.

The minister or whatever he was, we weren't a church going family, if anyone other than Masen had planned this we would either be holding it in the garage at home or the library; maybe even the beach. Those were the places that my parents worshipped not some musty old church.

I tried to focus on the nice things the minister was saying, but my attention kept going to the picture time line in front of me.

Each smile was like a knife, cutting me deeper, arms snaked around me, Emily's arms. "Its okay sweetheart," she said softly rubbing my back. I had no idea she'd even sat down next to me.

I looked up at her, "Thank you," I mumbled and laid my head back on her shoulder and watched as my brother got up to deliver the eulogy.

After the service, we filed out of the church and rode quietly back to our house. I glanced out the back window at all the cars that followed. This was going to be excruciating, all these people getting all in my face and hugging me, telling me how sorry they were. The woods were looking better and better the closer we got to home.

The limo stopped in front of our two story white clapboard house with the crooked shutter on the living room window. I got out and waited for my brothers. Masen lead the way up the walk and unlocked the door. I slipped past him and bolted up the stairs, "Carly!" he yelled.

Once I rounded the corner; and was sure he couldn't see me, I shot him the finger. I slammed MY bedroom door and yanked the stupid dress over my head and tossed it into the corner. I jerked the dresser drawer open and pulled out a pair faded, holey jeans and shoved my feet into them, then I grabbed a grey hoodie out of the closet, threw on a pair of toe socks and my trusted converse high tops and threw open the window.

Outside my window was an ancient oak tree, it had a branch that sat just below my bedroom window. I had never snuck out before and had no idea if the damn branch would break or not, but I was willing to take my chances; broken bones healed eventually.

I took a deep breath and stuck my jean clad leg out the window and touched the branch. It held so I put my full weight on it and waited. Nothing happened so I pulled my other leg out the window and stood on the branch clinging to the window sill. I glanced down and exhaled sharply. I was pretty high up. _Okay, _I thought,_ I can do this. _ I slowly let go of the window sill and lowered myself until I was sitting on the branch. I breathed a sigh of relief; then shimmied toward the tree trunk.

At the tree trunk, I swung down the branches like I'd done as a kid. My feet hit the wet grass with a _thud,_ and slipped out from under me. I landed on my backside in the wet grass. I stood up quickly and glanced back at the house. No one had noticed my shimmy across the tree branch. I turned and bolted for the woods pretty sure that no one would notice that I wasn't there.

**Reviews are better than tighty whitey atomic wedgies!**

**Also...send me your suggestions...should Carly be a wolf girl or Edward's second chance for salvation? what do you think?  
**


	3. Kangaroo Cry

A/N All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**I changed somethings..I know Edward didn't give Bella the CD until her birthday in New Moon, but in my world, he gave it to her before that...the same thing with the pictures...in my version, she had pictures of her hunkalicious boyfriend, because seriously, what 17 year old girl wouldn't have tons of pics of her very scrumptious boyfriend? And you guys are hell bent on making it difficult..if Carly's a wolf girl wouldn't Edward smell totally gross her out (Honey I love you, but you STINK!) lol...oh well..we'll see what happens :)**

**CPOV**

As much as I wished reality would vanish; just get sucked down into the ground and away from me; it didn't and reality, in the form of a very concerned Emily was waiting for me when I tried to sneak back in after my rendezvous in the woods.

"Carly Renee Black, what the hell were you thinking?" she demanded as her small hands snagged the collar of my damp and muddy hoodie. I stared sheepishly at the floor feeling bad for making her worry.

"Well?" she asked releasing my hood and planting her hands firmly on her thin waist.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"You bet your ass you are. Now get upstairs and put some dry clothes on," Emily's brown eyes flashed with anger and an underlying sadness. I skulked up the stairs and sank down onto my bed.

_Is it over yet? _ I thought; _can I open my eyes? _ I sat up and pulled the muddy hoodie over my head and tossed it into the hamper. My jeans were smeared with mud as well; I tripped over a tree root and fell right into the dirt. I curled up in a ball and lay there letting the rain wash the pain away.

I pulled a pair of jeans out of the open drawer and slid them on, then pulled a light blue sweater off a hanger and put it on. On my way out of the room I glanced in the mirror. The clothes might be acceptable, but I doubted the bits of crushed leaves and twigs were. I shrugged, if anyone asked I'd tell them I was celebrating my heritage.

I slipped back downstairs; Emily was standing in the foyer saying goodbye to some distant cousin. I motioned to my clean clothes; she held a thumb up and smiled forlornly. I saw Masen standing in the corner of the living room talking to our Aunt Rachael; I turned on my heel and walked right into my grandpa, Charlie.

"Hi PopPop," I said, wrapping my arms around his rotund middle.

"Hiya Butternut," he said sadly, patting my back. "How ya doing?"

"This sucks PopPop, I miss them." I sighed into his stomach.

"Me to, Butternut, me too."

* * *

Slowly, the guests left. As the door closed behind each one, the house became quieter and quieter. Finally the last distant relative left and Emily and I were left alone in the kitchen.

"I remember when your folks moved in here," she said wistfully glancing around. "I helped your mom pick out the paint color and hang the curtains. It seems like another life. I can't believe they're gone."

I laid my head on the table, "I always hated the color. It was so bright and happy. Not that there's anything wrong with bright and happy, it just doesn't fit in with Forks. It's so dreary and rainy here."

Emily nodded and wiped an errant tear from her face, "That's why Bella liked it so much, because it was so different than normal Forks. She said it reminded her of your father. He was like her personal sun, always chasing the clouds away. I remember one time she referred to him as her Phoenix in Forks, she said he was warm and brown amidst all the wet and green

"What about the Edward kid? You said 40 years ago he hurt my mom. What was that all about?" I stared at her, finger tracing the wood grain of the table.

"Carly, not today okay; it's just not the right day to go digging around in the past," Emily said, viciously scrubbing a casserole dish with a Brillo pad.

I pushed myself off the table, "When are you guys gonna stop treating me like a baby? I can handle more than you think. God."

I stormed up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. One way or another, _someone_ was going to tell me who this Cullen guy was. I walked to the window and looked out over the yard. But who? Obviously none of Dad's friends were going to talk about it, I knew Emily and Sam knew more than they were saying.

Then it hit me, PopPop would know; Mom had lived with him when she was a teenager and if anyone would be privy to who Edward Cullen had been PopPop would be that person. I grabbed my car keys out of the desk drawer and flew down the stairs.

Wrenching open the front door, I almost tripped and fell down the stairs, but grabbed the railing at the last second. I dashed across the lawn and thought about pulling a Bo Duke hood slide, then thought better of it and dashed around the front of the car.

Emily rushed onto the porch as I backed out of the drive way, wringing her hands on a dish towel. I rolled the window down to hear her yelling, "Where are you going?" The edges of the blue dishtowel flapping in the breeze.

"I'm going to PopPop's; I'll be back in a little bit," I hollered and drove away. He lived about a block away; it took only a few minutes to get to his house.

He seemed surprised when I knocked on the door. He pulled the door open slowly, "Carly? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" he asked heavily.

I shook my head, "No, Pop. Nothing's wrong. I had a question for you."

He opened the door, "Come on in here. I'll make you some hot chocolate and you can ask me your question."

I followed him into the kitchen and sat down in one of the mismatched kitchen chairs. Pop grabbed two green mugs out of the cabinet and held them under the faucet. "What did you want to ask me Butternut?"

"Um, well. Its about someone Mom knew when she was my age." I said nervously. I looked down at my fingernails and started gnawing on a hang nail on my index finger.

Pop exhaled, "I'll try to remember, but that was a long time ago, so I can't make any promises." He opened a dull yellow cabinet, it squeaked loudly and he pulled out two packets of hot chocolate mix.

"It was a boy; his name was Edward. Edward Cullen," I said.

Pop set the packets of hot chocolate down, unopened on the counter. "How do you know about him?" he asked, his brown eyes, so much like my Moms, flashed with old anger.

"I-uh, um, he came to the house the day Mom died. Then I saw him in the woods a few days ago. He said his family knew Mom a long time ago."

Pop braced himself on the counter, "She did know his family. The Cullen's moved here shortly before your mom did. She dated the youngest son of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They seemed nice enough, but after what he, Edward did to your mom, if I ever saw him again I'd probably kill him."

"What did he do to Mom?" I asked, this was a story I'd never heard before, and quite frankly, I was intrigued.

Pop sighed and dumped the hot chocolate packets into our mugs. He set them in the microwave and pushed the numbers; the microwave groaned to life and Pop sat down across from me. "It was so long ago, I don't see what the point is in your knowing."

"C'mon Pop, I'm curious. Its not gonna hurt anything, I just want to know more about Mom's life before Dad."

"Fine," Pop sighed. "Right after your mom moved to Forks she met a boy at school; Edward Cullen. They dated for five months, I think. Then one night, he takes her to play baseball with his family and when she comes back she's in tears, crying that he broke up with her. I thought it was strange, but no one said seventeen year old boys were normal. I figured she'd get it over and be okay."

The microwave beeped, interrupting his story. I jumped out of my chair, "I got it Pop, finish telling me the story." I crossed the kitchen and opened the microwave.

"Well, like I was saying, she said he broke up with her and that she was going back to Phoenix."

I set the two mugs of hot chocolate on the table; Pop slid his in front of him and wrapped his hands around the steaming mug. I sat down and pulled my knees against my chest, Pop gazed at me, "You ready to hear more?"

I nodded and set my chin on my knees. He nodded, his eyes taking on a faraway look and continued, "Well, I tried to talk her out of it, telling her to at least wait until the morning. But your mom was as stubborn as a mule, and she left. Well the next thing I know, your grandma Renee is calling me and saying that Bella tripped on the curb and fell into traffic and she's in the hospital in Phoenix. Edward was there when I got there; he didn't say anything about the breakup, not a word. As soon as your mom was conscious he took off. Never saw him again after that. You mom had the worst time getting over him. Every night for I don't know how long, she'd wake up screaming bloody murder, always with these terrible nightmares. Your grandpa Billy was the one who urged me to let your mom come back to Forks, he'd bring your dad over every weekend and eventually the screaming stopped, and your mom started to smile again. She needed your dad like the air she breathed and the way he looked at her, it was the type of love I'd never seen, only ever read about. His devotion and love was so far beyond that of a seventeen year old kid. Its like they were meant to be together."

Pop sipped his hot chocolate then handed me a napkin, I took it and looked at him questioningly. A tear hit the table with an audible plop. I didn't even realize I was crying. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose. "Thanks Pop."

"Your welcome. Well like I said, we never heard from the Cullen's again. Oh, wait, Alice came back once, she stayed in touch with your mom for a little while, but I don't know what ever became of that."

I drained my hot chocolate, "Are there any old pictures lying around, like in Mom's room, of the Cullen's?" I got up and rinsed my mug out, then set it in the dish drainer.

Pop looked stumped, "Well I'm not sure. I guess you could go look in your mom's room or the attic."

I kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you," I said and bolted up the stairs.

The door to Mom's childhood room was closed. I grasped the brass doorknob and turned it slowly. The old wooden door creaked open slowly as I pushed it open and went inside. There was a fine layer of dust covering every surface. I clicked the light on and walked further into the room. There were pictures of her and my dad as teenagers everywhere. I smiled at some of their goofy expressions and pulled open the desk drawer. It was full of bits of paper and pencils, but no old photographs. The rest of the desk drawers were the same, a whole lot of nonsense, but nothing important.

I opened the closet door and bent down, thinking maybe there was an old shoebox full of memories. My hand rested on a loose floorboard. It popped up and almost sent me tumbling into the floor.

"What the hell?" I muttered, reaching for the end of the floorboard. I tugged it; beneath the board was a hollow space. I backed out of the closet and grabbed the lamp off the desk and shone it into the hole.

It wasn't a very large space, but there was something in there alright. I set the lamp down and reached my hand into the hole, praying that there were no mice down there, and pulled a black bag out of the darkness. It was like a nylon makeup bag. I sat down on the floor, unzipped the bag and dumped its contents onto the floor.

A packet of rubber band bound pictures fell out, as well as a CD in clear purple case. _Bella's lullaby_ was scrawled across it. I picked up the pictures and slid the rubber band off and flipped through them.

They were pictures of my mom with some people I didn't recognize, and some I did. Like her friends Jessica and Angela were in a few, but the rest of the faces were like those of supermodels, super beautiful and super pale. And they all had the same freaky topaz colored eyes. The last picture made my heart stop. I gasped and dropped the pictures, the fluttered to the floor, the last one fell, face up on the floor and stared at me.

It was a picture of my mom and the boy from the woods, and he looked exactly the same in the picture as he did in the woods. _What the hell?_ I thought asI frantically searched my mind for a logical explanation when it was painfully obvious there was no logical explanation; none what so ever.

**Reviews are better than hot chocolate with Charlie!**


	4. Himerus And Eros

A/N All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

_Sorry it took so long to update...I'm trying real hard to be gangster and write two stories at once...sometimes it gets a little hard to cross contaminate stories..so far, so good thou :)_ _So anyways..I hope you enjoy this..._

**CPOV**

Emily and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table when I got back. Sam looked pissed; not that I could blame him. My disappearing acts lately would have pissed even my parents off; and Sam and my dad were so much a like it wasn't even funny.

"Carly can you come in here?" Sam called as I slid my feet out of my wet converse. I padded across the wood floor in my pink and orange striped toe socks and sat down across from Sam and Emily. I set the black bag on the table in front of me.

"Where did you run off to?" he asked, his voice a deep rumble.

"I went to my PopPop's house. I wanted to know about Edward Cullen, and since neither of you were going to tell me, I went to the one person who would," I said defiantly sticking my chin out.

Sam sighed and ran his hands through his graying hair. Emily patted his arm. "Carly," he began, his voice weary, "Emily and I were going to tell you about Edward, about everything; just not today."

"Then when Sam?" I grabbed the bag and fiddled with the zipper.

"What's in the bag Carly?" Emily asked softly.

"Something I found in the floor, in the closet in Mom's old room," I told them as I unzipped the bag. "It's got all these old photos of my mom and her friends in it; and the strange thing is," I pulled the photos out and set them on the scarred wooden table, "Edward Cullen, the same Edward Cullen who dated my mom forty something years ago, is in one of them, and amazingly enough, he somehow managed to avoid aging. He looks the same in this picture as he did the day my mom died, and the same as he did when I saw him in the woods the other day. I know you two," I pointed to Sam and Emily, "know something. I'd like to know what."

I sat back feeling rather smug, all that disappeared when Sam began his story. He cleared his throat then looked at Emily, who looked back at him and nodded.

"Edward Cullen is a vampire," he stated.

I snorted, "Are you freaking serious?"

"Don't use language like that Carly," Emily chided.

I stared into their faces; they both appeared to be serious. "You can't expect me to believe that. There are no such things as vampires," I scoffed.

"There are," Sam said sadly, "And so much more. More than you ever imaged possible."

"Next your going to tell my Masen's a werewolf, and my aunt Rebecca is a witch," I sneered.

Emily cleared her throat, "It's a very likely possibility that Masen could become a werewolf."

"WHAT?!?" I shrieked and jumped out of my chair.

"The Quileute tribe descends from wolves; didn't your father ever tell you this story?"

I nodded, "Yea, the Quileute's came from wolves to protect the tribe from the 'cold ones' and blah, blah, blah. It's just a legend, that stuff's not true."

Sam looked at me somberly, "I'm afraid it is, Carly."

I shook my head no, "No its not, Sam. It's just a legend."

Sam and Emily sighed, "I told you she was going to be difficult. I guess you're going to have to show her."

"Wait, what? Show me? What are you going to show me?" I backed slowly toward the living room, terribly afraid all of a sudden.

Sam and Emily stood. "Come out back Carly," Emily said, motioning me toward the back porch. I followed her timidly.

"What is he going to show me?" I asked softly.

"That vampires; and werewolves, exist, now watch." Emily pointed across the yard at Sam's retreating figure. He started to run, slowly at first, but picking up speed then all of a sudden Sam's clothes exploded like confetti around his body and Sam was gone; on the grass in front of me stood a large grayish black snarling wolf.

I screamed and dashed behind Emily. The wolf stopped snarling, and a wheezy bark escaped its open jowls. I peeked around Emily's shoulder; the wolf on the lawn appeared to be smiling at me.

"Oh my God Emily, oh my god. Is that Sam? That can't be Sam, it's just not possible."

Emily pulled me next to her and wrapped her arms around my waist, "It's Sam, sweetie. He was the alpha wolf of the Quileute pack. Your father would have been, but he let Sam have the title. Your father was a werewolf too, and Leah, Quil, Paul, Jared, and Embry. They protected the pack from two vampires who were trying to kill your mom, Laurent and Victoria. I'm sure Charlie told you about your mom's accident in Phoenix, right?"

I nodded. "It wasn't an accident. Victoria's mate, James, was trying to kill her. He would have if the Cullen's didn't save her. Edward left her right after that, he figured that it was his fault she was attacked by the nomadic clan in the first place, and that she would be better off without him. He went a little crazy and started stalking your mom. There was a huge showdown about it, Jake said he thought Edward was going to kill your mom; he grabbed a hold of her and basically threatened to kill her. The whole, if I can't have you, no one can thing. I don't know what happened to him after that, but he's not a nice person."

I stood on the porch stunned. There was no way this could all be true, vampires and werewolves, seriously.

"Sam," Emily called to the large black wolf, "run home and change."

The wolf barked and dashed off toward the woods. I watched him disappear into the woods. "So see, that's why Bella was always telling you to stay out of the woods, because they aren't safe."

Emily and I went back into the kitchen. She leaned against a faded wood counter while I sank into a cushioned chair, staring at the table in disbelief. "This can't be true, I mean seriously?"

Emily chuckled, "That's what I said." She crossed the kitchen and sat down across from me, taking my hands into hers, "But it is Carly, there's a whole other world out there, one that only a specific group of people ever get to see; get to know about. It's a world that must be kept secret, you understand that right? You can never tell your brothers or your friends about these things; its part of your heritage, part of you now, and it's a burden you must carry alone."

I nodded solemnly, "I understand."

"I hope so," Emily said softly, "Terrible things could happen if these secrets were ever revealed."

The back door open and Sam slipped inside. I cowered in my seat. "It's okay Carly," he said.

"How, I mean why, did that happen to you?" I asked in a small voice.

Sam shrugged, "the vampires. The Cullen's came back to the area and all of the direct decedents of Quileute elders started changing. Once the Cullen's left, the transformation stopped. It goes back to an old Quileute legend."

I sat there trying to pick apart what I'd just seen, trying to compartmentalize it and make it all make sense. I stood up and looked Emily and Sam in the eye, "thank you for telling me the truth, but now I need to figure out what to do with it. I'm going to go for a walk."

"Don't go in the woods," Sam called as I slipped out the back door. As I shut the door behind me, I heard him say to Emily, "she's going into the woods isn't she?"

I jogged down the stairs leading to the yard and made a beeline for the woods. It was dusk, the yard slowly growing dim, but under the canopy of leaves it was already dark. I followed my familiar trail into the heart of the woods. There's no way Edward was a vampire, I thought as I stumbled over an exposed tree root. Vampires are the stuff of legends, products of authors over active imaginations, not actual living, breathing creatures of the underworld. Wait, do vampires even breathe? I wondered.

"No we don't actually need to breathe," a voice said softly behind me.

I screamed and backed into a tree. "Well at least you have more common sense than your mother did," Edward said as he crept toward me, his dark eyes flashing hungrily in the near darkness. My heart started beating faster, my palms sweaty.

"Don't speak about my mother like that," I said defiantly, feigning more bravery than I actually felt.

"I warned her to be scared of me, and instead she fell in love with me," he stared at me sadly, "you remind me so much of her that if I had a heart it would ache terribly right now."

Run, my brain screamed at me, run like hell. Edward smiled; his lips twisting into a crooked smile that made my knees feel like jello. "You could run," he said, pretending to ponder the thought, "But I am, after all, a vampire, and that means, in case you were wondering, that I could catch you, like that." He snapped his long, slender fingers. The sound echoed off the trees.

"Stop doing that," I demanded.

"Doing what?" he asked, "I'm not doing anything."

"You are. You're like, reading my mind or something. It's annoying."

He gazed at me, "That's one way you are not like your mother. I could not, no matter how hard I tried, hear what she was thinking."

"Lucky her," I muttered.

"So I see Sam and Emily Uley told you the truth about your family; and mine as well, I suppose?"

I nodded, "Well, Emily kinda let it slip by accident, and then in the floor of my mom's old bedroom, there was a black bag with pictures in it. Pictures of you, and some other people; and I kinda, well I kinda put it together that either you were a spitting image of your father or that there was something else about you."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm, then Emily told me about someone named James-" Edward snarled low in his throat, I grimaced, "and how there was an accident in Phoenix and James tried to kill her. And how you-well how you left her." I whispered the last part, and thought about what Pop said about Mom's terrible nightmares and her screaming.

In front of me Edward winced, "Think about something else, please," he hissed. The first thing that popped into my head was a song, a few lines floated through my mind, _flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold ya, like I did before the storm._

"Thank you," Edward said, the pain on his face subsiding. "Um, you're welcome," I said, though I had no idea what I'd done to hurt him. Then I remembered thinking of my mom, and her scream filled nightmares.

"Carly-" Edward hissed again.

"Oh, oops sorry." I thought back to the song again, _you always say the heart is not a home without the one who gets you through the storm._

"Thank you." He said and looked at me, "On second thought, maybe it was a good idea I couldn't hear what your mom was thinking."

"So, okay, are you like, for real, a vampire?" I asked. Edward chuckled, "Perhaps."

"Okay, see now your just messing with me. Vampires aren't real," I said boldly and pushed my self away from the tree I'd been cowering against.

"Really?" Edward asked, intrigued.

I flipped my hair, "yes, really. I have to go." I started to walk away. My arm brushed against his coat, and he reached out, lightening quick and grabbed my wrist.

"Carly, wait."

I gazed at his pale fingers gripping my wrist. "Your hands are freezing, you should buy some gloves," I said, trying to pull away from him. Edward turned and closed the distance between us.

"Vampires are real," he said, his face hovered just inches from mine, "I am a vampire." His breath swirled around my mouth and nose. I couldn't help it, my eyes slid shut as the scent danced and dazzled my senses.

"Vampires aren't real," I mumbled, hoping he'd come closer so I could have another taste. "Carly," Edward commanded, that delicious smell wafted around my head again, "Look at me."

I slowly opened my eyes and gazed into his face. It was such a pretty face; I could stare at it for hours and never get bored. "Hmm?" I asked lazily.

"Stay away from me," he said evenly.

"How come?" I asked; still intoxicated by the scrumptiousness he exuded.

"Because, I will kill you the first chance I get. And if I manage to restrain myself, I will destroy your life."

I gasped, the spell immediately broken. I yanked my wrist out of his hand and ran like hell for home, never looking back. How my mother managed to process this, I'll never know.

Woods, werewolves and vampires, oh my!

**Reviews are better than standing in close proximity to a scrumdidilyumptious Edward Cullen**

**So now that you've read it..this is how Bella should have reacted to finding out he was a vampire...all "what the duck!" and "Oh snap!" not, oh your a vampire, okay...lets get married and have mutant half breed vampire babies..  
**


	5. Home

A/N All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**I'm am soooooooooooooooo sorry that it took sooooooooooo long to update...I had no idea what was going on with this story...it was just kinda stuck at a stand still..that and the other story I'm writing hit a very crucial part that needed tons of attention (almost like a small child lol) but I promise I will do my best to update this one on a more regular basis...I love y'all for reading it :)**

**EPOV**

Carly Black was a dangerous creature; and the worst part was she had no idea the power she had over me. Being around Bella during our short time together was nothing compared to the urges I felt when Carly was near. I don't know if it was because of her Quileute heritage or the simple fact that she was Bella's daughter; or maybe it was both of those things. Nonetheless, the desire I felt to taste her was enough to drive me mad. And I had no desire to be driven mad again. Once was enough, thank you very much.

I ran back to the white house by the river, totally pre-occupied with thoughts of Carly. She wasn't Bella, I knew that; but she was the next best thing. Maybe Carly was my second chance; a sort of 'do over,' if you will. She was my chance to get it right.

I vaulted up the steps of the large white house and up the stairs into my room. The house was quiet, the rest of the family was in Alaska; I was alone in the big white house.

**CPOV**

I opened the backdoor slowly and slipped inside. The kitchen was empty so I slipped into the hallway and crept up the stairs. Emily, Sam and Masen were in the living room. I could hear the low murmur of their voices as I climbed the stairs. I slipped into my room and shut the door quietly behind me. I glanced out the window and shook my head. My heart was racing, it was all just to much to take, my godfather turning into a giant snarling wolf right before my eyes; finding out that Dracula might not be a myth after all.

My mind balked at the idea. _No, _it sputtered, _no, no, no. There is no such thing as vampires. They are purely fictional; the stuff of horror movies and sci-fi novels. _

_Explain the photo then, _Logic whispered.

_I-I can't, _my mind whimpered, _because there _is_ no logical explanation._

_So perhaps he _is_ a vampire, after all. _Logic whipped across my brain, but Reason refused to believe it. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Carly, are you in there?" Emily asked softly. I crossed the room and yanked the door open.

"It's time for-," she began, her voiced faltered as she took in my stunned appearance.

"He can't be real," I whispered.

Her features softened. "He is Carly. I know it's hard to accept, that there is this whole world that has been around you all your life, carefully hidden behind the painted veil. And now, here it all is, laid out in front of you now. You have options that your mother never had. She stumbled blindly into her relationship with Edward. She knew what he was, but I don't think she fully understood it. It was almost the same with your father. They were friends before he changed, she already knew what he was, but nevertheless, this is all a bit hard to swallow."

"A bit hard to swallow?" I scoffed. "Emily, this _can not_ be real. People would have found out. There's no ways it could have been kept a secret from the world."

Emily clucked her tongue. "It can be kept a secret very easily when only those who need to know are told," she said sternly. "_That_ is how the Quileute tribe has managed to survive all these years. Only those who can be _trusted_ and have the need to know are brought into the circle."

She emphasized the trusted part. I stared at her in disbelief. "You can't possibly think I'd willingly tell people my godfather, and my father, are werewolves and that my mother dated a vampire.  
They'd lock me up in a loony bin quicker than you can say _she sells sea shells down at the seashore. _ No, trust me, that's one thing I will never tell anyone." I shuddered, imagining the reactions that bit of information would bring from people. Emily wiped her hands on her jeans. "Well I came to let you know its time for dinner."

"Okay," I said, "I'll be down in a minute."

Emily nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. I sat down on the edge of my bed and tried to collect my thoughts. My mind replayed Edward's smell. The corners of my lips pulled into a grin. Whatever it was, it was delicious. Desire, a small butterfly in my stomach, unfurled her golden wings and the need to see Edward again washed over me. His golden eyes flashed in my mind followed by flashes of that brilliantly copper hair, the hard line of his jaw, the smooth planes of his cheeks and forehead; that glorious mouth.

Wait, what? What am I doing? Thinking about cheating on Jeremy with a vampire, my conscious whispered. My reverie died as fast as lust doused by a cold shower. The guy was either nuts and truly believed himself a vampire, or truly a monster right out of Stoker's worst nightmare.

"Carly!" Sam called from the foot of the stairs. "Come on, dinner time." I shook my head and headed down for dinner.

* * *

"So Carly," my Aunt Rachael said from across the table. I had no idea she was even here.

"So, Rachael," I said sarcastically, staring at her. Emily shot me a warning glance. I took and bite of lasagna and shrugged my shoulders.

"How do you feel about staying here instead of going to live with Sam and Emily?"

"Why have you adults finally come to your senses and decided to let me stay in my house?" I asked after swallowing my lasagna. Rachael sipped her wine. _Floozy, _I thought, suppressing a smirk.

"Well sort of," she admitted.

"Sort of how?" I retorted.

"Well, Derek and I are getting divorced and I was thinking about moving back home and well, you want to stay here," she motioned to the house around us, "seems like a good idea for me to move into either Masen or Tony's room and that way you can keep living as normally as possible."

I took a sip of soda, contemplating my options as well as my two possible futures. I looked to Sam, then Emily. "How do you guys feel about that?"

Emily looked to Sam. He wiped his mouth, the set his napkin on the table. "If that's what you want, Carly, we are fine with it. But the offer to stay with us is still and will always, be, an option. We want you to be happy either with us or here at home with your Aunt."

I looked at Masen, "And you, how do you feel?"

"If that's what you want Carly. Aunt Rachael will make a fine guardian until you turn 18. And she'll be here anyway, so it just seems fitting that she stay here with you."

I nodded and speared a giant piece of zucchini that had escaped its sauce and pasta coffin. "Okay, I'll stay here," I said popping the zucchini into my mouth. A collective sigh of relief went up around the table.

"Well thank God for that," Mason mumbled.

"Screw you," I muttered and smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

The following Monday, Emily forced me to go back to school. I hunched down in the passenger seat, grumbling the whole way there.

"Go," she ordered as she pulled up to the curb, "I'll see you after school." She smiled at me as I opened the door.

"I could have driven myself," I grumbled as I got out.

"You could have, but this way I know you actually _went_ to school." She drove off with wave.

I followed behind a group of students and hurried into the warm building out of the cold rain. My friends were sitting, clustered in a small, circular group on the floor in front of the theater.

"Carly!" my best friend, Paige Newton, exclaimed. Her brother and my boyfriend, Jeremy, wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I sank to the floor between them.

"Hey Bean," he said softly, "We've missed you." Jeremy planted a kiss on the top of my head. We'd been dating since homecoming sophomore year after he'd finally gotten up the courage to ask me. I'd had a crush on him for years and said yes with out having to think twice. I think I walked around with a smile plastered to my face for a year. It all seemed like such a long time ago now.

"Oh Carls," Paige sighed, "I can't believe your back. Is Masen letting you stay here in Forks?"

I nodded, "Yea, my aunt is moving in. her and my uncle are getting divorced, so she's gonna be my parental unit till I turn 18."

Paige smiled sadly, "That's cool, I guess. Wait, which aunt?"

"Rachael."

Her face relaxed. She knew about Rebecca and Rachael. Rebecca was the bible bumping hard ass; Rachael was the drunken "Real Housewives of New Jack City" bimbo.

Paige was my best friend, we met in kindergarten and bonded instantly over a dried out tub of paste. The only sucky part was that my mom and hers hated each other. The hate came more from Paige's mom, than my own.

Rumor has it that back in high school, Paige's dad, Mike, was totally in love with my mom and super jealous when she kept choosing other boys over him; first Edward then my dad. He tried to get together with my mom after Edward broke up with her, but she chose my dad. So in a vain attempt to win her affections by making her jealous, he married Jessica Stanley, Paige and Jeremy's mom. Jessica found out somehow, and had planned on divorcing Mike, but she found out she was pregnant with Adam, Paige and Jeremy's older brother. So Mike and Jessica stayed married for the sake of the baby; but Jessica and my mom's friendship was ruined.

Lucky for Paige and me, the dislike stopped with Mom. Jessica seemed to like me just fine, which is good because not having Paige as a friend all these years would have seriously sucked. It seems funny now that I think about it. Before I never knew who the unnamed guy was that broke up with my mom, he was, in the rumor, just a guy. No one ever spoke his name. I guess they knew the pain his leaving caused her and the fact that Pop was the chief of Police, left Edward the nameless "boy."

The bell rang and the three of us stood and shuffled back out into the rain toward our first class in building five. Inside the classroom, I sat down and set my book on my desk. Mr. Kolinsky came and in and started writing on the board. I took out a pen and opened my notebook and started drawing rather than taking notes.

Kolinsky started droning on about the importance of the justice system in America while I stared out the window; watching the rain slide its way down the dirty window. From his seat behind me, Jeremy poked my shoulder. I glanced at him from over my shoulder.

"Pay attention," he whispered.

I shrugged and turned around to stare back out the window. Kolinsky must have seen us. "Mr. Newton, Ms. Black, is there a problem?" he droned in his nasally voice.

I shook my head no, and Jeremy blurted out, "no sir."

"Good, then pay attention." Kolinsky turned back to the board and continued writing. The bell chimed just then. I breathed a sigh of relief and gathered up my books and rushed out of the classroom.

"Bean!" Jeremy called, "Bean what's wrong?" he rushed after me and quickly fell into step beside me.

"I just had to get out of there. I really wish I could just ditch the rest of the day. Go home and climb back into bed. Pretend that this isn't really happening." I felt the tears coming and I furiously blinked them away.

"Well go home then," Jeremy said. God he could be so simple sometimes.

"I can't," I told him. "Emily wouldn't let me drive, and she's still camped out on my couch. At least until Rachael moves in."

"Well c'mon, we'll take my car; we can go where ever you want to go." Jeremy grabbed for my hand, I yanked it away before he could grab it. Over his shoulder I saw a flash of brilliant copper colored hair.

"No, I-I gotta go," I mumbled and took off in the direction of the hair. I rushed around the corner and ran right into Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He stared blankly at me. "What do you mean, what am I doing here? This is a school, correct? I am a student, isn't that where students are supposed to go? To school?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean. You're a-," I lowered my voice and leaned in closer, "a _vampire. _You don't need to go to school."

From back around the corner, I could hear Jeremy calling my name. I groaned. Edward smirked at me, "You better go; your boyfriend is calling you."

I opened myself to say something, anything but nothing came to mind. Edward smiled a smug grin of satisfaction. "That's what I thought," he snickered.

So I hurt him the only way I knew how to. I thought about the seventeen year old version of my mother walking these very same halls forty years ago, I pictured her how I thought she would look in my mind. I watched Edward's face take on an almost dreamy quality. Then I remember what Pop told me about what she went through when he, this monster, left her. I pictured her waking up in tears, screaming bloody murder.

_Take that, _I thought triumphantly as his face quickly went from the dreamy quality to a grotesque mask of pain.

"Please stop," he gasped.

I thought about the rain and Edward visibly relaxed. His face smoothed into a marble mask of calm. "You're right," he whispered, "I _am_ a monster."

Then he turned and hurried off in the opposite direction. I watched him go. His blue sweater disappeared into the crowd; only the tips of the unruly bronze hair could be seen. And for some strange reason, my very human heart was aching.

**Reviews are better than being able to stay in your house...even if you have to live with your drunk aunt!**


	6. Life After You

**A/N All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Ok here you go...Carly was a "Whoops I thought this was menopause, but surprise!" baby..Bella had just turned 44 when Carly was born..Bella was (i had it all written down but my daughter thought it was more fun to draw a picture of her "boyfriend" on it so I'm winging it here) in her late 20's & early 30's when she had Masen & Tony (and shush..you know you love it..lol). As for Racheal (cuz FreaKiki you keep me on my toes..lol) here in my world, New Moon never happened..therefore, Eclipse never happened and Breaking Dawn never happened (lol how many of you love that? lmao) so therefore Paul never imprinted on Rachael...there's a line from a song by a band called Bright Eyes it goes: "In this fictitious world, all reality twists" and there you have it...here in the land of Carly (who's name I just found out is spelled wrong) all reality twists..so anyways..here is chapter six...enjoy!

**CPOV**

Jeremy rushed around the corner and grabbed my wrist. "What the hell Carly?

"Shut up Jeremy; don't freaking start with me." I muttered, wriggling out of his grasp.

"Carly you just rushed off for no reason. What is going on?"

The warning bell rang. "I-I can't do this right now."

I shoved my American Government book at him and took off across campus, running full speed toward an unknown something. Hot tears were spilling down my face, my chest heaving little white clouds of breath into the air; here one second, gone the next.

The second bell rang; I was almost free when two steel arms grabbed me. My feet dangled in mid air for a second before reconnecting with the slick pavement.

"Let me go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Carly! Carly! Shhh you're okay. I've got you, you're okay," Edward's silky smooth voice soothed.

His strong hands smoothed my unruly dark brown curls. I sobbed, an anguished cry escaping from the very core of my soul.

Edward released me. I turned and grabbed the front of his sweater and twisted it into my fists and buried my face in his chest; my wounded cries echoed across the parking lot. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me until his chest was presses so hard against mine I was sure there was going to be an indentation of some kind. The intense pressure helped to calm me and he never let go. We stood, pressed against one another, in the parking lot as the rain fell in sheets around us.

I shivered, Edward's iron grip loosened and he held me back and looked at me. "You want to get out of here?" he asked.

I nodded just slightly and he took my hand and put me into what I assumed was his car. We drove north out of town, the speedometer creeping higher and higher. The heat was blowing full blast and it quickly warmed my wet body, but my soul still ached.

Edward slowed and turned into an undistinguished break in the trees and parked in front of a large white house. Two seconds later he was helping me out of the car. I gazed up at the house. It was a stunning piece of architecture.

"Your house is beautiful," I told him as he followed me onto the porch.

"Thank you, your mother thought so too."

My breath hitched at the mention of my mom. I took a deep breath and willed myself not to cry.

"I'm sorry," Edward murmured. "I didn't realize how much pain you were in."

I smiled sadly up at him. "I just really miss them, you know?"

Edward nodded sympathetically. "How about if I get you something dry and we pop your wet things into the dryer and while we wait I can tell you about your mother."

"Okay," I agreed.

"Alright. Wait here, I'll be right back."

He disappeared up the staircase and I wandered into the living room. There was a glossy black baby grand in the corner. Photos were arranged on the back of it. I walked over and picked up one of a beautifully pale woman with auburn hair, standing next to her was an equally pale, and just as attractive blond man. I set the photo down and looked at the rest. They were all people I didn't know, until I got to the last one in the back. It was my mom and Edward. She had on a blue sweater and was sitting next to Edward at the piano. She had such a look of love and adoration on her face as she looked at him in the photo. I truly felt for the first time what it must have been like for her to lose him."

"It _was _hard for her," Edward mused from the doorway. "You look about Rosalie's size, so here you go. There's a bathroom across the foyer."

I took the offered clothes and changed. Edward was sitting at the piano when I returned. "You can sit next to me or on the couch," he said.

I chose the couch; it was probably the better option considering the incident in my room yesterday. The soft cushions sank under my weight. Tucking my feet under me I stared at Edward. He tapped at the keys of the piano; the song was haunting and beautiful.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

"A song I wrote for your mom," he admitted.

"That's nice. Why did you write it for her?"

"After she came here she missed home; Phoenix, and your grandmother. After I met her for the first time, I went to her room and I just sat there night after night watching her sleep."

_How creepy, _I thought.

Edward smirked, "It was creepy wasn't it?"

I held up my fingers a pinch. "Just a little," I admitted.

"Well I loved her, what can I say?"

"You don't love her anymore?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "I love her memory as that's all that's left of her; but I will probably love her my entire existence. I miss her everyday."

My heart ached a little; it was a strange mixture of sadness and jealousy. _Would Jeremy ever love me like that?_ I wondered. _He can hear what you are thinking, _I reminded myself.

Edward burst out laughing. "I'm sorry," I said. "This is a bit out of league. I don't have any…experience in dealing with this sort of thing."

Edward raised an eyebrow and smiled. It was one fluid motion and it was sexy as hell. "I know, don't worry about it. I'll forgive you."

"I'm sorry about this afternoon too. I admit I did it on purpose, to hurt you, but I wound up hurting myself too."

"I know," he admitted sadly. "I'm sorry I put you in that position. So, I do have one question for you."

I stared at him, afraid of what he was going to ask. "Don't be afraid, it's a simple question."

"Stop doing that!" I demanded.

"Sorry," Edward said sheepishly. "You'd think after all this time I'd have better control over it."

"What's your question?" I asked.

"What have you decided about what I am?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "I can't sit here and hear these things you're telling me and not believe but reason and logic defy your existence. So, truthfully, I have no idea _what _to believe. I always said that I couldn't believe in something I'd never seen with my own two eyes. The wind, God, aliens. I was always told that vampires aren't real, they don't exist, but here you sit. So what do I believe? Do I believe what I see right in front of me or do I believe what I was always told?"

Edward nodded. "I can accept that. I know it's hard to believe, but what I'm telling you is the truth; do with it what you will."

"Okay, I will, but what are we now? Are we friends? Can I see you at school and say hi or what?"

"I can be your friend as long as that's all you ever ask of me."

My heart fell a bit but I smiled at him. "I can do that. You tell me about my mom though. If you can bring her back to life through your memories then maybe I can learn to let her go."

Edward nodded. He'd been sitting at the piano weaving songs together. I could always tell when one song ended and a new one began. It would go from being almost sickeningly sweet to frantic and chaotic.

"What are you playing?" I asked as I straightened my legs and got up. I crossed the room and sat next to him. The song he'd been playing stopped abruptly and he went back to the song he'd been playing when he first sat down.

"This is Esme's song." He played a few bars. "My mother, in a sense," he answered the unspoken question.

The song spun into my mom's lullaby. "Bella's lullaby," he said softly. At the bridge the song evolved into something dark and twisty. "The Vampire's Regret," he said and the song changed again. "The Vampire's Revenge, Acceptance of Love. Italian Denial, Moved on and lastly, The Final Goodbye. All, well except Esme's, are about your mom."

I sighed deeply and stared out the huge bay window. "It must have been so sad. For both of you. I mean I know what she went through, but how did you cope? Did you just sit here and write music?"

Edward cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I-uh, I can't believe they didn't tell you," he muttered.

"Huh? Tell me what?" my questioning eyes searched his face, seeking answers to questions I'd yet to ask.

"Let's just say I didn't handle it well." Edward looked away.

"What does that even mean?"

"It was bad Carly. I did things-stupid things and I paid dearly for them." Edward glanced at his watch, "It's getting late-we should head back to school."

He slid off the piano bench and left the room. When he came back he had my dry clothes. I took them and went into the bathroom to change.

On the way back to school Edward was quiet.

_What's wrong? _

"Nothing, just worried about being friends with you," he said.

_Why? Because of my mom?_

"No, because of your heritage. You do know about that don't you?"

My mind flashed to Sam flying through the air, his skin being peeled away as black fur took its place. Four paw thumping loudly on the almost frozen ground; a snarl erupting from between the long sharp teeth in his werewolf mouth.

"Okay, okay I get it, you know," Edward laughed.

_This is all so strange._

"Not really," Edward disagreed. "I can't believe your parents never told you. Your mom was so accepting of it all, the fact that they never told you is what I find strange."

Finally I spoke, "Emily said she was _to_ accepting, that she just let you in before she really understood you."

"Understood me?" Edward asked through clenched teeth. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I glanced at him, my heart started galloping, fear tingled in my toes; washed over me. "I d-d-don't know. That's just what Emily said." I looked down at my fingernails. Edward whipped the car into the parking lot; I hurled toward him then slammed into the door as the car careened into a parking spot.

"What is your problem?" I yelled at him. "Are you trying to kill me? Why would you do that Edward? I'm human; I don't have the gift of everlasting life."

"Edward gripped the steering wheel. "I'm sorry," he said, his pristine teeth gritted. "I have a problem with my temper sometimes."

"Yea, I'd say," I scoffed. "You've got to learn to chill out. You can't go around driving like a maniac, trying to kill me."

"I'm sorry Carly." Edward looked properly remorseful. "You should get going, Emily will be here soon," he said pointing at the clock.

I grabbed my back pack and opened the door. "Thank you for today. I'll see you later." I got out of the car and headed toward the parent pick up lane. Emily was waiting for me when I walked out of the main building.

"Hey you," she smiled. "How was your first day back?"

I shrugged. "You know. It was school. Paige and Jeremy were glad to see me back, but its school, it sucked and I wish I didn't have to go back.

Emily pulled away from the curb. I know honey, but it's important to keep living. Not to sound insensitive, but life goes on even when you don't want it to. You can either sit back and let it pass you by or you can keep living you have to pick one or the other."

I sat back and stared out the passenger side window, watching at the town I'd known my whole life passed by. I had the feeling that something was going to happen, something big, and I was going to be powerless to stop it. But the serene feeling in my stomach told me that whatever it was, maybe I didn't want to stop it.

**Reviews are better than ditiching school to hang out with a hot vamp!**


	7. Underneath the Night Sky

**A/N All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer  
**

******lol the cliffhanger was a doozy...even I'm like oooh what's gonna happen next..lol..but I think I know...so you guys are gonna have to bear with me and just accept what's going to happen next..so here ya go...chapter seven!**  


**CPOV**

Later that night, after dinner and "homework," I escaped to my room and shut the door. Edward was an odd character. Obviously there was something dark and dangerous lurking under that beautiful face; but exactly what I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

His words flitted through my head. "_Let's just say I didn't handle it well…It was bad Carly. I did things-stupid things and I paid dearly for them."_

_What the heck could that mean? _I did things_, what kinds of things? Did it really even matter anymore?_ I wondered. _Maybe it does,_ my mind answered.

Either way, I wasn't going to figure it out sitting up here staring out my bedroom window. Emily knew, but I couldn't just waltz down there and ask her about it.

I tried to let it go, but it was easier said than done. I slept fitfully, in my dreams Edward sat at his piano, taunting me with memories of my mother.

"Your mother thought so too," he whispered, sliding off the piano bench.

"What are you talking about?" I called after him. He didn't answer, just smiled at me from the darkness. "Edward, wait," I called and ran after him.

"Come find me Carly. Find me and I'll tell you about your mother," the vampire taunted from the darkness.

I put my hands out in front of me and searched the darkness. "Please Edward, please I can't find you," I cried.

"I'm right here," he said softly into my ear. "I'm right here." That delicious smell floated in front of my face. I leaned toward the source and inhaled deeply.

"I can't see you," I said dreamily.

I felt his ice cold hands on my waist. "It's okay," he whispered. "You don't need to see me for this."

I inhaled again; the scent and euphoria fogged my brain. Suddenly there was a sharp pinch and a searing heat on my neck. I screamed and struggled to get away. Edward's steel arms gripped me close to him, pinning my flailing arms to my sides.

I sat up and quickly looked around my room, my heart racing and chest heaving. "Breath," I whispered, "my God just breath."

I put my hand to my heart and took a few deep breaths. "Don't worry," a musical voice said from the dark corner, "it really wouldn't hurt _that_ bad."

This time I woke up, for real, screaming. I heard Emily racing up the stairs. I slipped out of bed and met her at the door. "I'm okay," I said, my voice shaking.

"What happened?" she asked, the concern on her face was evident.

"I had a nightmare, that's all. I'm okay now."

"Alright sweetie, well try and get some more rest, it's still really early." Emily yawned and shuffled back down the stairs. I waited till she was out of sight, and then closed the door. I padded silently back to my bed and climbed under the covers.

I lay there, staring at the shadows on the ceiling trying desperately _not_ to think about the nightmare that had awoken me. A car drove by casting long shadows across my ceiling; my eyes drooped closed. Edward's face flashed in front of my face. My eyes snapped open.

I lay there a bit longer, trying to go back to sleep, but every time I did, I would feel Edward's breath on my ear or his hands on my waist. At 3:30 I abandoned all hope of sleep and slid out of bed.

I changed out of my pajamas, swapping them for jeans and a sweatshirt and pulled the great escape act from the funeral. It was harder in the dark, but I managed to slide down the tree trunk without breaking any limbs.

Under the cover of the trees I was shielded from the rain. I followed the trail north, just wandering aimlessly. At a break in the trees I turned my face to the rain, hoping the rain would wash away the nightmare.

"Carly? What are you doing out here so late?"

I screamed and turned to run. Edward gave chase, following me over the dirt trail. "Oh my god, go away and leave me alone. I will _not_ be your dinner."

Edward stopped dead in his tracks on the trail. "I'm sorry, what?"

I skidded to a stop and turned to face him. "Your dinner, I won't be it. So, run along and find some other willing young woman to dazzle."

Edward laughed, the hearty sound echoed off the waterlogged trees. "Carly, I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't "eat" people. My family and I eat animals; you know deer, bear. Stuff like that. Why would you even think I'd eat you? Friends don't eat friends."

I stood on the trail, the rain soaking my hair, staring at him. "I had this, I dunno, this dream, where you bit me." I shuddered, the dream refreshing itself in my mind.

Edward winced. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, knowing it was the dream that had made him wince. "I don't see you that way, I don't know what that dream was about." His words from earlier flashed in my mind. "_Let's just say I didn't handle it well…It was bad… I did things-stupid things and I paid dearly for them."_

"I see," he said softly. "You think I might have tried to bite Bella, to keep her with me?"

I shrugged, knowing he could see the motion in the darkness. _Wait could he?_

"Yes, I can see you very clearly as a matter of fact. I know you don't know what happened back then, and I'm not sure if I should tell you or not; but seeing as how your dreaming about me biting you I suppose I should." Edward raked a hand through his hair and looked around.

Meanwhile, I plopped down in the mud on the trail. He looked at me, his white skin glowing in the darkness. "Well?" I said staring up at him.

"You want me to tell you right here, right now?" he asked, looking first to the sky, then to the dirt ground.

I shrugged. "Why not? I'm wide awake and obviously so are you, so let's just get it out in the open."

Edward huffed and sat down. "Fine," he grumbled, "Let's just get it out in the open."

I leaned against a tree close to the trail and waited for Edward to begin his story.

"Back when Bella was your age, she was targeted by a nomadic vampire who tracked her to Phoenix where she, my sister Alice and my brother Jasper took her until the rest of us could take care of James, the nomad. He got past us and managed to trick Bella into believing he had her mother and was holding her a ballet studio. She foolishly believed him and went to save Renee. James didn't have her and he almost killed Bella. He would have if we didn't arrive in time. After we took care of James and got Bella to a hospital I decided that it would be best for everyone involved, her, your grandparents; even my family, if I severed all ties with her. So I did. I left her battered and broken in the hospital in Phoenix; I just walked away. Well, it was about two weeks I think, I came back to Forks. I would sit in her room every night; night after night, week after week and listen to her scream and cry. About a month after she came home I stopped going. I couldn't bear the screaming, knowing that it was I who caused her all that pain."

I hiccupped and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry if this is painful for you. Should I stop?"

I shook my head no. "Keep going. I have to hear it all."

Edward sighed. "Okay. I started photographing her instead. You can't hear the screams from a photo. And not to mention there was still the other two nomadic vampires out there. I had to stay close in case she needed me. The other two vampires were taken out by your werewolf pack."

"So why did you stay?" I asked.

"Your father imprinted on her-,"

"Huh? He did what?" I was confused. Imprinted? What the hell did that mean?

"I can't believe they never told you any of this," Edward sighed. "Imprinting is basically when a werewolf finds his true soul mate. The person he is destined to be with."

"So what does that have to do with you sticking around?"

"Young werewolves are extremely…volatile. They can change and hurt those they love. I wasn't sure if Bella was going to be safe or not. So I stayed to protect her."

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself that was his reason for staying, even after all these years.

"You're right," he admitted. "I stayed because I was still in her love with her and she was in love with Jacob. It killed me. I went a little nuts, sneaking into her room at night, and leaving her letters and notes. It was…crazy of me to do that, but I did. I can't take it back or change it; it is what it is. I sent Alice to see her, to have her come see me. She did, she brought the entire wolf pack with her. I tried to-I tried to kill her. Emmett and Jasper, my brothers, and some of the werewolves separated us. It was chaos personified. I was sent to Italy. I came back for the wedding, and I was here when you and your brothers were born. And as you know I was here when she passed. I watched from afar, just to make sure she was okay."

Edward sighed and clasped his hands in his lap. I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my sweatshirt. I opened my mouth to say something; anything, but words escaped me.

"There's nothing _to_ say," he replied. "I acted completely out of character and caused a lot of heartache and drama when there was really no good reason for it."

"I'm sure at the time it seemed completely justified," I said softly. "I mean I'm not saying it was a good idea for you to do those things, but we all do things out of fear or anger, jealousy and then later we reflect on our actions and ask ourselves "what the hell was I thinking?" So…I guess it's not _that_ bad."

I gazed at Edward sitting across the path, and sighed. That feeling from this afternoon was back. That serene feeling washed over me again and I felt utterly at piece.

"What is that?" Edward asked quizzically.

"What?"

"That- I don't know what it is, it's a sound or feeling, no more like a color- in your head." He cocked his head to the side and stared at me, his expression puzzled. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking that it's really irritating that you keep doing that. I swear, I'm gonna find a way to lock you out of my head."

"Well I know that, and you can't," he said sarcastically. "What's that other thing?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "It happened after school. This strange feeling just came over me, like something was going to happen and whatever it was I wasn't going to be able to stop it, but I didn't- don't want to. Stop it, I mean."

"Are you feeling it now?"

I nodded.

"That's so strange," Edward said staring at me.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

He glanced over my shoulder. "You should get going, dawn is coming."

I glanced up at the sky. I had no idea how I was going to get back into the house with out Emily hearing. I hoped a broken leg didn't hurt that bad; because that's what was going to happen when I fell off the tree branch after trying to get back in the window.

"I think I can help with that," Edward offered. He led the way out of the woods. In the yard he boosted me into the tree and agilely followed. At the window, he pressed his finger to his lips, ordering me to be quiet; then he jumped and threw open the window and went through it all in one motion. My mouth dropped open and he jumped back out.

"Get on my back," he ordered.

"Huh?"

"Like a, oh what do you call it, oh, a piggy back ride. Hold on tightly."

I locked my legs around his waist and neck and held back a scream as he soared toward the window. How he managed to get up and through the window with me on his back, I'll never know. He set me down in the middle of my room and looked around.

"So…this is your room?" he asked. I nodded. "Very interesting wall color."

"It's my favorite," I told him.

"That's what I figured. It's very bright; like you."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to a picture of Jeremy and me at the winter formal.

"Oh, that's, um, Jeremy, my…"

"Boyfriend," he supplied.

I felt the heat creep across my face as I nodded my head.

Edward grabbed my chin gently, his fingers icy against the heat of my face, and raised my face. "You are," he breathed, "Absolutely, breathtakingly- devastatingly so- beautiful."

I gasped, and my heart started racing. Edward quickly let go of my face and was at the window in the blink of an eye. "I'll see you later." And with that he was gone.

**Reviews are better than orange walls** (lol forgive me..I'm winging it..lol)

And chapter title is: Underneath the Night Sky by Young Love


	8. Sideways

**A/N All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Kiki you kill me girl, we should team up sometime and write a story together..lol..and hi, to all the newbies...glad you stopped by..I had this written for a few days now, but all my folders got jacked up and moved around on my desktop...so I had to find it..lol..  
**

**CPOV**

I got dressed that morning very carefully, taking great pains to live up to the stunningly beautiful comment. I stood in front of the mirror, staring at myself; I was the perfect blend of both my mother and father. My caramel skin was as smooth as a riverbed stone; my eyes were the same shape as my mothers, but the color of my fathers.

After once last glance in the mirror, I smoothed my denim skirt and grabbed my backpack and headed down for breakfast.

"Good morning," I chirped, dropping my bag to the floor and grabbing the plastic container of cereal.

As I poured the last of the homemade granola into my bowl I frowned at the empty container and considered pouring it back; just so there'd still be some left.

"Eat it," I heard what sounded like my mom's voice whisper in my ear.

I poured some milk over it and sat down. Emily came back up from the basement.

"You look nice," she said cautiously.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Is it a special day?"

I shook my head no as Tony sat across the table snickering. "I just woke up this morning and felt good, like a change is coming. I feel almost…happy." I smiled widely. Emily poured her coffee and glanced at the counter.

"That's good. Carly, you're not, um, doing drugs are you?"

She carried her coffee to the table and sat down next to me.

"What!" I exclaimed, "no of course not. I just feel a little…lighter, that's all. I have this strange feeling that something good is going to happen and I like the way it feels."

Emily nodded; there was understanding just below the concern in her eyes, like she knew what was going to happen.

I held my index and middle finger, "I swear on my parent's grave-"

"Carly!" Emily scolded.

"That I am not doing drugs. Scout's honor."

I finished my cereal and deposited my bowl in the dishwasher. "I gotta go," I said glancing at the clock. "I'll see you afterschool. Love you, Em, Tony."

Grabbing my keys on the way out of the kitchen, I rushed out the door. When I got to school I parked next to Edward's car. We both got out at the same time and I smiled at him as I closed my door.

"Good morning," I called with a wave.

"Good morning," he murmured.

I saw Paige and Jeremy a few cars away. "Paige!" I called and rushed toward her. I could feel Edward staring at me as I hurried across the parking lot. Jeremy scowled and stalked off in the other direction.

"Carls! I didn't think you were coming back."

Paige and I linked arms and headed toward the theater. "What's wrong with him?" I asked nodding in Jeremy's general direction.

"Uh, he's mad about yesterday. You kinda just took off on him. He saw you hugging the new guy; he's kinda pissed about it. How do you even know him anyways?"

I glanced back over my shoulder at Edward who was lingering a few paces behind us.

_Are you eavesdropping?_ I thought. He passed by us and shook his head.

_Nosy, _I said to him in my mind, _didn't your mother ever teach you that there might things you _don't_ want to hear when you go poking around in people's heads? _

I could see the corners of his lips rise and I smiled. _See you later._

He nodded and disappeared around a corner.

"So," Paige interrupted my mental conversation, "How _do_ you know the new guy?"

"Oh, I uh, um-," I fumbled, "His dad knew my mom." There, the truth, well at least a half assed version of it, seemed better than a lie that I might get tangled up in later.

"Really?" she seemed intrigued.

I nodded. "Yup, they were like, friends or something down in Phoenix."

"Oh, that's so strange. Why did they move here?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I barely know the boy. His family came by after my mom got sick to express their condolences or whatever. I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind at the time."

Paige looked properly abashed, "Sorry Carly. I wasn't trying to grill you. What's his name?"

"Edward." My face flushed as I said his name.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"The valentine's dance is next weekend, or did you forget? I don't have a date yet." Paige looked at me, her expression horrified. "You forgot didn't you?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"You're not going?" she asked.

I shrugged again. "I dunno."

"Well you better tell Jeremy that. He's already bought tickets for you guys."

"Hey Paige, could I ask you something?"

"Uh, yeah. I _am_ your best friend."

"Well it's about your brother," I admitted, staring at my fingernails.

"You're gonna break up with him aren't you?"

I nodded my head once, Paige gasped. "Why?"

"It feels like it's over, you know. We've been dating for so long it just feels like we're friends who make out on a rare occasion."

Paige shook her head. "That's crazy Carly; you guys have been together for like, forever. I really thought you guys were gonna get married. You know, after graduation."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "Married? Are you nuts, I'm barely 18! There's _no_ way in hell I'm getting married any time soon."

The bell rang then, saving me from any further conversation about marriage or Jeremy. I headed toward building five, Paige was hollering for me to wait for her. I rounded the corner, taking the long way and bumped right into Edward.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Its okay, are you in a hurry?"

I nodded. "Paige is hot on my heels; if you're smart you'll run like hell in the opposite direction."

_She wants to ask you to the valentine's dance, _I told him.

His mouth formed an 'O.' "Well," he mused quietly, "We should probably move along then, before she has the chance to catch up to us."

Edward and I hurried down the hall before Paige had the chance to catch up. "Did you have a good morning?" he asked as we disappeared into the crowd.

"Yes, my morning was pleasant. How was yours?"

Edward chuckled. "It was a good morning, one of my best in a really long time."

"Oh really," I smirked, "what did you do?"

"Eh, you know. Hung out, helped some girl sneak back into her house; which, might I add, was a total first. But as far as mornings go, it was excellent. One for the books."

I laughed. "It wasn't that great" I said as I walked through the door Edward was holding open. Outside a light rain was falling.

"It was what I needed. You listened to my story without casting judgment. You're a rare type of person Carly Black."

I smiled and stared down at the sidewalk. "Well I should probably get going, don't want to be late." I turned and pushed open the door to building five; Edward followed. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To class," he pointed at the end of the hall.

"Oh, okay. See you later."

"Bye."

I stopped at the door and watched Edward's retreating figure. He stopped at his classroom door and glanced at me, a smiled tugged at the corner of his lips. I waved and the crooked smile broke across his lips like the dawn breaks across the morning sky, it was a beautiful sight. My heart fluttered under my pale blue sweater.

Behind me, Paige threw her arms around my waist, her chin on my shoulder. "Who are you waving at?" she asked, following my gaze. "Oh I see. You like him don't you?"

Edward stopped dead in his tracks.

_Go to class, nosy, _I thought. "I barely know him," I admitted.

"What's to know? He's gorgeous. I'd like to lick him from head to toe."

"You're gross," I said, pushing her into the classroom.

"Wouldn't you?"

"Wouldn't I what? Like to lick him from head to toe?"

Paige shook her head yes. _More than you know_, I thought, then cringed. Oh God I hope he didn't hear that.

"No," I told her.

Paige pouted, "Why not?"

"Because you like him and you're my bestie. I'd never snatch a guy away from you. Want me to see if he's going to the dance with anyone?"

Paige's face lit up. "You'd do that?"

"Of course I would, you're like my sister and I love you, so I will ask Edward if he's got a date, okay?"

She bounced in her seat. Jeremy came in and sat down behind me. "Hey," I said softly.

He looked at me, gave me a dirty look then turned to talk to Adam Cheney. "Whatever," I muttered under my breath, "be that way."

I listened to Mr. Kolinsky drone on and on about the origins of the justice system. I zoned out, who cares about the justice system if you respect its laws? Certainly not me.

I thought about the promise I made Paige. I would ask Edward, like I said I would, but I was afraid of his response. What if he wanted to go to the dance with her? I don't think I could handle that.

The rational part of me said he would most likely find some excuse to not go; part of me knew he was still caught up over my mom, but part of me knew he was getting over it. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the bell rang. I shoved my government book into my back pack and walked right past Jeremy.

In the hall Edward was walking slowly past my classroom. "Edward!" I called and waved. He slowed even more and smiled at me. "Hey, what's your next class?"

I glanced over my shoulder at Jeremy and grinned at him. _Take that,_ I thought wickedly.

"Take what?" Edward asked.

_Busted._ "Oh, nothing."

"Your boyfriend is pretty irritated with us right now," Edward informed me as Jeremy skulked by.

"Can't say that I really care. He can be pretty immature sometimes, so let him be mad."

Edward shrugged. "If you say so."

"I do. So what's your next class?"

"Calculus."

I groaned, "I hate Calculus. I'd rather gouge my eyes out with rusty safety pins."

"It's relatively easy. If you'd like I can tutor you."

I looked at him, "Seriously? Calculus is relatively easy, are you nuts?"

"Lots of practice," he said softly.

"Oh yeah, sorry; totally forgot about that. Oh before I forget, my friend Paige wants to know if you'll go to the dance with her."

Edward looked like he was choking. "Uh, tell her that I'm sorry, but, I'm uh, unavailable that evening."

"Okay. You alright?"

He nodded and together we walked to Calculus in silence. After that, the rest of the day passed slowly; one class blending into another. In my head I counted out how many more days, weeks…months of this repetitive nonsense I had left.

At the end of the day, I grabbed the necessary books and slammed my locker shut. Jeremy was standing on the other side. "Bean," he said, grabbing my arm and dragging me toward the door.

"Jeremy let go of my arm, you're hurting me."

"No, now shut up and listen. I don't know who this new guy is that you're running around, hugging and waving at, but it needs to stop. I don't appreciate it and all the guys are giving me a hard time about it."

I tried yanking me arm out of his grasp, but he just tightened his grip. I bit back a cry of pain. "I don't care what the guys are saying. Edward is my friend and I'll hug and wave to whoever the hell I damn well please."

Jeremy's hand squeezed my arm tighter, this time I couldn't help it, a small cry escaped.

"I'd let go of her arm, now, before I remove yours," a low voice growled from behind me.

Jeremy looked up; about to utter some variation of fuck off, but Edward's fierce expression changed his mind. He let go of my arm and backed away.

"If you _ever_ lay a hand on Carly like that again, I will tear your fingers off, do you understand me?"

Jeremy's lips flapped as gasps of air and half formed words spilled out.

"I'll take that as a yes. Stay away from her or deal with me." He turned to me, "Come on Carly."

He slid his hand into mine and intertwined our fingers. I dumbly followed him into the parking lot. "Thanks," I said dazed. My arm was throbbing, I was pretty sure I was going to have a bruise there in the morning.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and unlocked my car. "Thank you," I said again.

"You said that already. You sure you're alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

Edward shut the door and waited as I started the engine. I rolled down the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Wait, Carly," he put his hand on the door, "How about you come over tonight and we'll do our calculus homework together?"

"Are you sure?"

Edward nodded. "Come by around 8 or is that too late?"

"No, that's fine; I'll see you at 8."

He let go of the door and stepped back, watching as I pulled out. I waved to him as I joined the procession of cars waiting to get out of the parking lot.

* * *

Emily was gone .when I got home, but Rachael's car was in the driveway. I shut my car off grabbed my backpack. I could hear the bimbos of The Girls Next Door, giggling like idiots as I shut the front door behind me. I groaned and rolled my eyes. This was either going to be really bad or really good.

"Hello?" I called.

I heard heels clicking on the wood floor. Rachael appeared in the living room doorway, a half empty martini glass in hand.

"Carly bear!" she squealed, sounding more like a twenty one year old than a sixty something woman. _Oh boy, this was worse than I expected._

"Hi," I said hugging her awkwardly. "Where's Emily?"

I looked around, her bag that had been present in the corner of the living room was gone, and her bulky green sweater that was usually draped over the arm chair was gone.

"She had to run home for a few hours. Something to do with one of the twins and some sort of crisis. She said she'd be back either tonight or tomorrow."

"Oh," I said staring at the top of my shoe. "Well, I have to go start my homework, then I have a study session with my calculus tutor. So, I guess I better go get that started." I picked up my backpack and left a bewildered Rachael standing in the foyer with a dirty martini in hand.

I dropped my backpack onto the floor, sank down into my desk chair and flicked the radio on. I leaned over and pulled out my books and set them on my desk, humming along to the song. Then I stopped and listened to the lyrics.

"_What would my mama do, uh oh, uh oh, if she knew about me and you? What would my daddy say, uh oh…"_

My hands froze over my books, what would my mom do if she knew I was cavorting with her ex-boyfriend, the one who screwed her up beyond repair. I'd like to think that she'd say I was probably making a mistake, but how else would I learn if she didn't let me make them.

I shoved the guilt aside and tried to work on my homework, but my thoughts kept drifting to Edward. Did I like him? Yes. Did I want to lick him from head to toe? Not yet.

At six thirty I shoved my homework aside and went downstairs in search of something to eat. I grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper and a cup of yogurt and went back upstairs. Rachael was still watching TV in the living room; it sounded like those catty real housewives bitches. I rolled my eyes and went into my room.

I ate my yogurt while trying to finish Kolinsky's homework. It was easier than I thought and the answers were easy to find in the required reading. At seven thirty I shut my government book and changed into a pair of jeans and a black hoodie. Dragging a brush through my hair, I searched my sock drawer for my favorite pair of socks. I found them and carried the socks and my backpack downstairs.

On the bottom step I sat down and pulled on my socks then my orange Chuck Taylors. "Aunt Rachael," I said poking my head into the living room. She was asleep, or passed out, on the couch, so I left her a note letting her know that I went to a friend's house to work on some homework.

I started to leave, but felt bad, so I back tracked, grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and tossed it over her. There, at least now the old boozehound wouldn't freeze to death.

I grabbed my keys and locked the door on my way out. Then it occurred to me that I had no idea where Edward lived.

"I figured that might be a problem," he said, leaning up against my car. I peered into the street wondering where his car was.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I left it at my house. C'mon, the night is young as are we. Let's go learn some calculus."

I groaned. "Are you really going to tutor me?"

"Well we could do something else," Edward relented. "But calculus is important."

"Aright, fine. Hey I want to try something."

"What?" he asked, opening the driver's side door for me.

"Just wait," I said and closed my eyes. I pictured a large, open, orange door.

_Can you hear me?_ I called out with my mind.

"Yes, of course," Edward said next to me.

_Okay. _ I pictured the door closing; finally it slammed shut, shutting him out of my mind, cutting him off so he could no longer hear me. _How about now? _

"Barely," Edward replied. "It's a lot fainter, but I can still hear you."

"Humph."

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Well I thought that if I tried to block you, then you wouldn't be able to hear what I was thinking. Maybe I need two doors."

"When did that come to you?"

"I'm not really sure, it's kinda been in head for a few days, but I never thought to try it till now."

"Well that was interesting. Shall we go?"

I nodded and started the car. "Head north, like you're going out of town."

I followed his directions and pulled up to the big white house. "Well, see if I wasn't so upset the other day I probably would have paid better attention and I would have known how to get here."

Edward chuckled and quickly crossed the front of the car and opened the door for me. "Come on, let's go learn some calculus.

**Reviews are better than having a drunk 60-something aunt who thinks she's 20-something..lol**

**Chappy title is Sideways~Citizen Cope  
**


	9. Take Me Under

**A/N All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**CPOV**

Calculus, as it turns out, really isn't that hard. Well sorta. Edward had just finished walking me through the last problem we'd been assigned as homework and beamed at me when I wrote down the correct answer.

"See I told you it's not that hard." Edward shut his book and slid it into his backpack.

I laughed nervously. "I think it's got more to do with you skills as a teacher more than my understanding." I'd been dreading this part of the night. Should I smile and leave or hang around hoping he asks me to stay.

"Would you like me to ask you to stay?" he asked with a seductive smile.

I scowled at him and brought up the image of the door. I pushed the door with all my mental strength and envisioned it slamming shut. _Take that,_ I thought.

"I can still hear you," he informed me, "But it's more like a whisper than a shout and definitely softer than earlier."

Good," I retorted and began shoving my books into my bag.

_Stupid vampire, _I thought crossly, _of course I want you to ask me to stay. I have the freaking hots for you, and I really hope you can't hear this. _

I stopped thinking and brought up another door, a white one this time. I pushed it shut, the white door slammed shut.

_Edward! _ I called out, _Edward I think I'm falling in love with you, can you hear me?_

Next to me Edwards face remained calm and unemotional. If he heard me he was doing a damn good job of playing it off. I thought about my mom, broken and alone. His eyes crinkled momentarily then relaxed. He couldn't hear me anymore, my heart danced in my chest. I'd have to be careful to keep the doors shut at all times, unless I wanted him poking around my head, but once again my thoughts were my own.

He looked up at me as I ripped the zipper on my bag shut. "I'm sorry," he said softly. Shame darkened his eyes. "I should have stayed out of your private thoughts."

"It's okay," I mumbled.

_No more private thoughts for you_, I thought smugly as I slung my bag over my shoulder and started toward the door. I stopped with my hand poised on the door knob. Edward had followed and stopped a few steps behind me.

"See you tomorrow," I said softly.

"Carly wait," Edward said as I opened the front door.

I turned and looked up at him from under my lashes. "Hmm?"

I don't know if it's possible, but I swear Edward turned a few shades whiter. "I-uh, nothing. I'll see you tomorrow."

I slipped into the chilly night, closing the door behind me. I rushed to my car, my heart beating rapidly. I wanted him to ask me to stay, but I'm glad he didn't. I don't want to be an upgraded version of the girl who got away. I wanted to be Carly to him; not Bella 2.0 or some twisted crap like that. When I looked at him sometimes it was like he was seeing her and not me.

When I was honest with myself, which wasn't often, I knew he still wasn't over her yet.

* * *

Emily showed up the next morning with an old plastic ice cream bucket full of almond granola. She set it on the counter and sat down, opening her paper noiselessly. "Good morning," she said from behind the paper.

"Morning," I replied and popped the lid off the granola. The scent of toasted almond, brown sugar and cinnamon wafted up and tickled my nose and my stomach growled noisily. "Mm, can I have some of this?"

"Of course. I made it for you."

I poured a bowl and sat down across from Emily. She lowered the paper and stared at me. "Where's Rachael?"

Emily nodded toward the second floor. "Passed out. Where were you last night?"

"I found someone to tutor me in calculus." I shoveled another spoonful of warm cereal into my mouth and chewed.

"Good. How's everything else?"

"I broke up with Jeremy yesterday. I think." I was amazed at my nonchalance toward the whole situation. Honestly, I was glad to be done with the relationship and even happier that I didn't have to be the one to break up with him. And after that stunt he pulled yesterday, breaking up with him was the least he deserved.

"How do you _think_ you broke up with him?" she asked, her expression puzzled.

"He grabbed my arm after school and started yelling at me because I was talking to some guy." I chewed the spoonful of granola I'd just shoved in my mouth. Swallowing I said, "Edward," butterflies danced in my stomach at the mention of his softly spoken name, "stepped in and told Jeremy to stay away from me."

Emily shook her head disapprovingly.

"What?" I said in that typically defiant teenage way.

"Carly, I wish you'd stay away from him," she said softly. The love and fear were evident in her troubled eyes. It made me angry that she would continue to judge someone she barely knew.

"Why?" I demanded and shoved my chair away from the table. "He's been nothing but nice to me; _and _he told me about what happened between him and mom and dad all those years ago. He knows he made a mistake and he's spent all this time paying for it so everyone should just lay off."

"Carly, that's not what I meant-,"

"Oh, then what? Because he's a vampire, right?"

"Keep your voice down," Emily hissed. "And yes, that's exactly why."

"Oh, okay whatever, like Sam and my dad and everyone else were as docile as kittens back then. Your reasons are a load of crap and we both know it."

"Carly," Emily ran a hand through her short graying hair. She looked as if she'd aged ten years in the few shorts weeks that had passed since my parents died. "His kind are what triggers the change in our kind. I don't know if it will happen to you or not; that's all. I don't care if he's a vampire or a troll; I am in no position to judge; I'm married to a werewolf for Pete's sake. I'm just worried about you."

I sighed. I hated when she pulled the 'I'm worried about you card.' If they were all so worried they would have told Masen, Tony and I about all this supernatural crap a long time ago; if they had none of this would be an issue. I glanced at the clock over Emily's shoulder.

"I gotta go," I said and stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

School was the same repetitive crap it always was. Jeremy gave me a wide berth, sitting on the opposite side of the classroom during our government class. Even Paige avoided me after I told her Edward wasn't going to the dance.

After the final bell rang, I trudged through the rain to my car. Irritation and anger put me into one hell of a foul mood; as far as days went this one seriously sucked.

The next day wasn't any better. Paige was still mad at me; she stared daggers at me during both of our classes together. When I cornered her to find out what her problem was she as she had to say was a venomous, "Fuck off."

By the time Friday afternoon finally rolled around I was ready to go home, climb into bed and never, ever get out. When I walked into the house, Rachael was on the phone screeching at someone named Doyle; in her left hand was a martini, which she was sloshing all over the kitchen floor as she drunkenly screeched into the phone. I cleared my throat and she looked at me and nodded. I waved and quickly ducked up the stairs.

This was, by far, the second shittiest week of my life. Edward had missed the last two days of school and all I wanted, besides climbing into bed and never emerging again, was to drive out to his house just so I could see him, talk to him; escape for just a few hours.

I strode to the window and glanced out across the yard. The pine trees seemed to be waving to me encouraging me to seek refuge under their evergreen branches. I greedily accepted; snatching a sweat shirt off the back of my computer chair. Rachael was still on the phone when I passed by and exited the house without a word. She was too absorbed in her phone call to even notice my leaving.

It was darker in the woods. Dusk was already settling into the leaves of the trees. Soggy pine needles squeaked underfoot as I let my mind wander. Edward had missed two days of school; he hadn't called or came by, nothing. I was starting to feel strange, and not the good strange I'd been feeling lately. I was angry and upset, it felt like someone poked a hole in my heart and picked at it until the edges were frayed and the hole grew larger and larger with each passing breath.

_Jesus, how freaking cliché is that? He's just some stupid boy…err vampire. Whatever, who cares? _

The achy feeling told me that _I_ cared, as a matter of fact. I ignored it and let my anger simmer. I was mad that he hadn't called me or came by. I guess my walking out on him made him think I didn't want to see him. What the hell kind of sense did that make? Not a whole lot if you asked me. I told him I'd see him later.

_God, you're such an idiot, _I berated myself, _why couldn't you for like two seconds, pretend to be a normal girl, and oh I don't know, flirt with him or ask to stay? Or wait, here's a better idea, why didn't you just kiss him for crying out loud. That's what a normal girl would have done, why didn't you do that?_

"Because I'm not normal!" I screamed at the mossy trees.

Angry tears filled my eyes and I swiped them away viciously with the sleep of my sweat shirt. I'd had enough of these damn tears. I sniffled and made my wait further into the woods and came upon the spot where Edward and I sat the other night. I trailed my finger over the tree trunk he'd leaned against. The irrational part of my wanted to lean down and smell the moist bark just to see if it smelled like him

_That's stupid, _I thought angrily and pushed on.

I came upon the fork in the trail and stopped. The trail to the left was the one I always took; it was well worn and trampled by my thousands of passed footsteps.

The one to the right called to me though I'd never taken it. Standing there staring down the overgrown trail Frost suddenly came to me:

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-_

_I took the one less travelled by,_

_And that has made all the difference_.

Standing there in the near twilight I made up my mind and took the path less traveled.

It was dark when I noticed the trees were growing thinner. Up ahead I could see a faint glimmer of lights. I pushed through the trees and found myself in a clearing; a large white house stood before me. Edward's house.

_God, how far did I walk?_ I wondered.

Up at the house, the front door opens and light spills onto the porch. The person on the porch calls out. Their features I couldn't see, but the voice that called my name was one I would have known anywhere.

"Carly are you out there?" Edward called.

_Yes,_ I thought.

Edward was a blur as he darted off the porch and raced across the yard. He reached my side in record time. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was walking, the trail led here. I'm sorry, I'll go." I turned to leave, but his hand darted out and grabbed my sleeve.

"Wait," he pleaded. "There are some people I want you to meet."

"Who?" I asked.

"My family." He tugged my sleeve again, pulling me toward the house.

"I don't know Edward; it's late and I have to…um, I have to write a report on the Vonnegut book."

"Carly, it's Friday. You have all weekend to write that report."

I tugged my sleeve out of his grasp and started back toward the woods. Edward quickly caught up to me.

"Please," he breathed and once more I was like a dancing marionette; and he played the part of the puppeteer so well, bending and manipulating me to his will.

"Okay," I said a little breathlessly. Edward grabbed my hand and led me across the moon washed front lawn.

"You ready?" he asks, pausing on the porch stairs. I nod and together we walk, hand in hand onto the wide porch. He calls out as he opens the door.

"Alice, Esme."

From the living room two beautiful women appeared; both had the same powder white skin as Edward as well as the same warm butterscotch eyes.

"Bella!?" the shorter of the two breathed; her delicate eyebrows arched in surprise.

"No," I said, and shook my head. "I'm Carly; her daughter."

The three of us stood there awkwardly staring at each other.

_Who are these people?_, I thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Edward apologized. "This is my mother, Esme and my sister, Alice. Everyone else is around here somewhere."

I swallowed hard, not expecting to find myself in a house full of vampires. Edward suppressed a grin and gently laid his hand on the small of my back.

"Esme, Alice, this is Jacob and Bella's daughter, Carly."

Alice grabbed my hand. "Your mom and I were best friends before…" she trailed off.

"She knows everything Alice. Between Sam and Emily Uley and me, Carly knows everything that happened back then."

"Oh," Alice said; her features were a mask of frustration. "I should have seen all this happening. You're not a werewolf are you? You don't smell like one."

I shook my head no. "I normally take the other trail," I mumbled feebly as if that made any difference. "I didn't know it would lead me here."

"Oh don't worry about it," the one named Alice chirped. She looked like a raven haired Tinker bell; part of me wanted to spin her around to see if she was hiding wings under the winter white cashmere sweater she wore.

"Are you vampires as well?" I asked.

She and the honey haired woman chuckled. "Yes dear, we are."

The older woman, God what was her name?

"Esme," Edward whispered in my ear. I scowled at him.

Esme chuckled. "He does it to you as well I see."

Still scowling I turned to face her. "Yes, and its very rude." I shot him a meaningful look. Edward shrugged, not even pretending to be ashamed.

"Well," I said glancing at my watch. "I should probably get going. I didn't tell my aunt I was leaving; I don't want her to worry."

"Well we wouldn't want her to worry," Esme said warmly. "Come back soon so we can visit."

I liked her, she seemed like a wonderful person; warm and inviting.

"Okay, I will," I promised then turned to leave.

"I'll drive you home," Edward offered.

"Okay," I murmured. In my head, I brought the doors up and shut them. I was definitely going to need to be alone in my head on the way home. He came back with his keys dangling from those long, slender fingers.

"Ready?"

I nodded and looked at Esme and Alice. "Goodbye, it was nice to meet you."

Esme smiled and waved and once again Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me toward his car.

"Your mother and sister are lovely," I said to him once inside his car.

"Thank you. They came down a few days ago for a visit along with Jasper, my brother and Carlisle, my father."

"Oh that's nice." I fiddled with the sleeves of my hoodie. "Is that why you weren't in school?" I asked with what I hoped was casual curiosity.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. _Busted,_ I groaned.

"Yes, that's why."

I nodded and fiddled with my sleeved.

"What happened the other night?" Edward finally asked after several minutes of awkward silence. I shrugged knowing he's see the movement in the dark.

"I had to go," I stated.

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"It seemed like you wanted to stay," he retorted.

"I'm seventeen years old," I snorted, "I have no idea what I want."

Edward's fingers flexed on the steering wheel. "Don't play games with me Carly." He shot me an almost menacing glare.

"I'm not Edward," I retorted through clenched teeth. "What do you want from me?" I asked, dreading the answer.

Edward pulled up to the curb in front of my house and shut the engine off. "I don't want anything from you," he said softly.

That clichéd hole tore open a bit more. "You just seem like you need a friend; someone who will just be there for you." He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I shivered involuntarily. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

_Kiss me, _I thought.

He smiled; "Well?"

"Nothing," I lied. "I don't want anything from you."

I got out of the car and ran for the house. Rachael had already gone to bed. I darted noiselessly up the stairs and threw myself onto my bed; sobbing.

Suddenly two steel arms wrapped around my and lifted me up. I had no idea how he got in. My bedroom door was shut and I hadn't heard the window open; but sure enough my curtains were blowing in the early February gusts.

"Edward," I sobbed. He brushed away the tears and shushed me. His slick fingers traced my lips.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

My mind answered before I had the chance to form the words. _Kiss me_, it practically begged. Carefully, as if I were a porcelain doll, he cautiously lowered his face until his cool lips were pressed against mine.

_What am I, your grandmother?_ I thought; _kiss me like you mean it_.

I felt him smile and his cool fingers gently grasp my face and tilt it toward his. My lips parted, allowing him full access and our tongues touched. My body tensed and it felt like a thousand volts of electricity were passing through me. Kissing him was like touching a live wire; a sensation that shocked the very core of who I was. It had never been like this with Jeremy.

I fisted my hands into his disheveled locks and pulled him closer to me. At first he resisted, but I twisted his hair around my fingers, pulling it tighter. He groaned and submitted. No longer gentle, he tore his lips from mine and licked a path across my neck. I moaned and would have let my head fall back if he hadn't had a hold of it. Once more, his lips were on mine, his tongue gently caressing mine.

I unraveled my hands from his hair and wrapped them around his neck. He pulled back and I leaned forward. We fell, he on his back, me on top of him. I chuckled wickedly, and then felt myself flying back in to the pillows at the head of my bed.

"We can't-I can't do this," he groaned.

I felt hurt and made no secret about it. "Why not?" I pouted.

"Carly,-I," he sighed and ran his hand.

"You what?" I challenged pushing myself up.

He sat on the edge of the bed not saying a word. "Is this because of my mom?" I demanded.

Edward stared at the floor. "Yes-no- I mean, I don't know. Perhaps a bit, but no."

I vaulted off the bed, angry. "Jesus Christ Edward, it was over forty years ago. When are you gonna get over it? She loved my dad. She moved on, get over it already."

He gasped at me; his wild bronze eyebrows arched high with surprise. "Well, it's true. Guess I'm just not as good as her huh? God's sitting up there smirking at you going "here's your consolation prize chump." Now get out of my room."

I watched him wearily rise from the bed. He stopped at the window and looked at me. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not," I spat at him. "You messed up once before and you're too stupid to see the good things, even when they're standing right in front of you. So good job Edward, way to go around collecting hearts; you're a regular heartbreak kid aren't you? Maybe you'll hold onto this long enough to hurt the next girl who's stupid enough to fall for you."

"I'm sorry," he said again, then disappeared out the bedroom window.

I stared at the open window watching the curtains blow in the breeze. Once again I'd been left standing here flustered and confused. His mood swings were leaving me dizzy; one minute he wanted me, the next he didn't.

I slammed the window shut and watched as he slowly pulled away from the curb. Tomorrow,I vowed. Tomorrow I would make him decide. Me or the memory. It was harsh, but my heart was too delicate to take it anymore.

**Reviews are better than making out with edward..lol..well maybe not**

Okay, real quick..the doors...I spent a lot of time trying to figure this out and this is how I figured it..basically our minds are open to lots of things and if there was a such thing as a telepath we are just open for them to peek around in our minds, but if we try blocking them, its harder for them to hear our thoughts..thats the gist of the doors, its Carly's way of blocking Edward...the block is fragile so if she gets distracted or angry its harder for her to keep him out of her head...and you'll soon see what the Cullens think of history repeating itself...


	10. Feel This

**A/N All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this up..I had finals last week and my other story is nearing completion so its been a little time consuming..I'm sorry this is short too..I promise the next one will be longer :)**

**Rose and Emmett are around, they just didn't come back for a visit...hopefully after this you won't think Carly is demanding too much from Edward...  
**

**CPOV**

I woke up Saturday morning in a bad mood. I got dressed and ate some breakfast. After I finished eating I dropped the empty liquor bottles into the recycling bin and wiped off the counters. It seemed like Rachel drank from the time she crawled out of bed and up until she crawled back into it. What would my dad say if he knew?

I sighed, realizing it didn't really matter what he thought. He couldn't do anything about it anymore. After I straightened up the kitchen I glanced at the clock and grabbed my keys. Ten o'clock was okay for a social call right?

I drove north out of town and quickly located the turn off for the Cullen's. When I parked an eerie silence settled over the car. I glanced at the house wondering if they were still asleep. _Screw it,_ I thought and climbed the stairs. I knocked and stepped back.

Soft footsteps hurried toward the door and I breathed a sigh of relief when Edward's mother opened the door.

"Carly," she said, her delicate eyebrows arched in surprise.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen. Is Edward home?"

She stepped aside and motioned me inside. "Not yet, but please feel free to come in and wait for him. he should be back soon."

"Thank you," I murmured and followed her into the living room. We sat on either side of the couch in silence.

"So," she finally spoke. "You are our Bella's daughter?"

I nodded. it felt strange to hear her address my mom that way.

"I'm very sorry to hear about her illness. I wish there was something that could have been done."

I nodded and bit my lip trying to fight back the tears. She must have heard something; Esme's expression changed. "I will give you a piece of advice about my youngest son. Bella was the love of his life, forty years ago. He carried a torch for her for a long time but I think all that changed when he met you he just hasn't figure out how to let go yet."

She smiled and rose from the couch. The front door opened and Edward entered followed by a tall, blonde vampire.

"Carly! What are you doing here?"

I stood and picked nervously at my fingernails. "I needed to talk t you," I said in a voice that betrayed none of the tumultuous emotions I felt. Edward nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

"It was good to see you Carly," Esme murmured as she headed toward the back of the house. Edward exited the front door. I followed and shut it behind me.

"So you need to talk to me?"

I nodded.

"About what?" he implored.

"Last night," I replied meekly and Edward groaned. "Look I know you're still carrying a torch or whatever for my mom. Not that I understand why but seriously Edward? It's past time to let it go." I ran my hands nervously through my hair and looked at him.

Edward fidgeted looking everywhere but at me. "Why is this such an issue with you?"

I was completely taken aback. Why did it matter to me? "Because I have this strange feeling about you. I don't know what the hell it is or why but I feel like I'm being pulled toward you. I miss you when you're not around feel content when you are. I don't know what it is."

Edward gaped at me.

"What?"

He shook his head. "You need to tell Emily right away."

"Why?" I demanded.

"I don't know much about it, but it sounds like your imprint on _me_." He looked astonished.

"And that's a bad thing why?"

Apparently there was some connection I was failing to see.

"It means you're changing. Pretty soon you'll be able to phase-,"

"Into a giant _dog?"_ I screeched. I did not what that to happen. I'd rather die than have to be some freaky mutant dog. Hell I'd rather be a vampire.

Edward nodded. "This is all my fault," he muttered. "I never should have come here. maybe you'll be okay if I leave."

This statement caused me actual pain. "Please don't you leave me too," I begged in a strangled whisper.

Edward looked at me, pity etched into every line of his angel's face. He quickly crossed the distance between up and swept me into his arms. "Oh Carly it will change you if I stay. no matter how much I want to stay, I can't."

I sobbed into his chest as he smoothed my hair. "So make me like you then."

"I will not condemn you to my fate just to save you're from you own."

I pushed him away. "That's what you told my mom, I bet and you see how well that worked. She DIED!" I screamed at him and ran for my car.

**EPOV**

I watched Carly run to her car and speed toward the highway. Why did these damn women think being a vampire was so easy? that being with me made it worthwhile? I sighed and ran my hands thru my hair. Alice was waiting for me inside.

"Not now Alice," I said holding up a hand to stop her tirade.

"Edward it's important," she protested.

"Alice please," I sighed and headed up the stairs.

"It's about Carly," she called after me. I stopped and turned to face her.

"What about her?"

"You save her. Just before it happens you save her," Alice said cryptically.

"And will you please tell her how you feel. If I have to suffer through another vision of you trying to decide whether or not to tell her I'm either going to gouge my eyes out or rip your head off." She smiled and waltzed away.

It wasn't that easy no matter how strongly I felt about her.

And to say I felt strongly for her would be an understatement. If I had to compare my feelings for Bella to my feelings for Carly, my feelings for Bella were like puppy love compared to what I felt for Carly.

It was the darkest kind of desire. Bella's blood might have sung to me, but Carly's howled and screamed at me with fiery passion. It was as if she was the one I had been waiting all these years for. It made me feel guilty, like the love I felt for Bella didn't matter; like I had used Bella to create this perfect match for me.

I growled.

It didn't matter how I felt about Carly; it was more complicated than just feelings. I knew what would happen to Carly if I stayed and she stayed a human, she would change. If I changed her the treaty would be broken and we would be hunted. And last who was I to stand in the way of destiny. If she was destined to be a werewolf could I stand in the way of that?

* * *

"Edward this is stupid. You've been given a second chance to fix what you did wrong the first time. Please don't make the same mistake twice."

"Esme I can't do that to her. I can't sentence her to this." I motioned to myself, my immortality.

"Edward you love her. Stop acting like a child and go with it. You're so damn self-loathing and you let it ruin any one and anything you touch. Don't let it ruin this," Alice pleaded.

I shook my head. "I'm going back to Alaska. I'm done talking about it." I tossed one final book into my bag and zipped it then headed toward the garage.

"This is going to kill Carly," Alice called after me.

**CPOV **

I awoke with a start. It was late, rain pounded my window but that wasn't what woke me. There was a sharp, throbbing pain in my heart. It felt, quite literally, like it was being ripped in half. I gasped for air and clutched my chest.

_Oh my god, oh my god. _I wheezed and stumbled out of bed. _I can't breath, oh my god, I cant breath. _I staggered to the window; the floor dipped and rose, my head spun from the lack of oxygen.

_Someone help me,_ I screamed only no sound came out. I reached the window and fumbled with the locks. My eyes teared as I gasped and wheezed. The window shimmered, and then everything went black.

**Reviews are better than killer cliffies ;)**


	11. Breathe Through

**A/N All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**All right my lovely readers...since I was so mean with the wicked cliffy, I wrote you a nice (IMO) long chappie :)  
**

**CPOV**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was all the junk that had managed to find its way under my bed. My first coherent thought wondered how I ended up on the floor. I took a deep breath, my head pulsed and my mouth was dry.

Then I remembered waking up in the middle of the night in severe pain and barely able to breath. I needed to call Emily. Rachel might be my guardian, but Emily was like a second mom to me. She would be most helpful in this situation. I went downstairs slowly and dialed her and Sam's number.

"Hello?" she said warmly.

"Emily it's me Carly. I think something's wrong with me," I whimpered.

"Okay Carly calm down," she soothed. "Tell me what happened sweetie."

I recounted the details of the night's events for her.

"Okay," she said urgently, "I need you to get dressed. I'm coming to get you. I'll take you to see Dr. Crocker and we'll get this straightened out."

Fifteen minutes later Emily was rushing into the house. She placed a hand against my forehead, her forehead wrinkled and creased as she took my temperature.

"What?" I questioned.

Emily frowned. "I think we need to go see Sam; not Dr. Crocker." Emily gathered her purse and headed out of the house. I stood in the kitchen dumbfounded.

"Carly, let's go," she snapped. I rushed after her and got into the car.

"Emily what's happening to me?"

Emily faced forward, speeding toward La Push. "I don't know Carly."

"Edward said-,"

"Edward Cullen?" she turned to look at me. I nodded my head slightly and Emily slammed her hands on the steering wheel. "Damn it Carly, I thought I told you to stay away from him. He's dangerous, and it's not safe for you to be around him."

"I can't stay away from him!" I shouted; my voice reverberated within the tiny car.

"What do you mean you can't stay away from him?"

"I just can't. It hurts to stay away from him. Like right now, I miss him and it hurts and I can't breath." I was crying now and clutching my chest. I gasped and tried to roll the window down.

"Carly what's wrong? What's happening?"

I wheezed and tried to inhale the cool air rushing in thru the window. The tears were pouring down my face and it _hurt. _The car slowed, the trees on the side of the highway slowly regained their shapes. Suddenly Emily was pulling me out of the car.

"Calm down Carly," she soothed, pulling me into her arms.

I gasped, cool air suddenly flooding my lungs. My head spun and the tears blurred my vision. "What is wrong with me?" I cried and sobbed into her chest.

"Oh honey, oh Carly," Emily rocked me back and forth on the side of the highway. "I can't believe this is happening to you," it sounded like she was crying. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

**EPOV**

I drove all night. As I crossed the border into Canada I felt the uncontrollable urge to turn around and go home immediately. I pushed it aside and pressed on. I drove all night past miles and miles of absolute nothingness. Just before daybreak I stopped at the border between Canada and Alaska. I got out of the car and left it idling just before the border. I walked up to the invisible line and stood there breathing in the fresh air.

Alice's cryptic admission flitted through my head. _You save her. Just before it happens you save her. _What the hell could that mean? Was something bad going to happen to Carly?

There was a war going on inside me, part of me said to finish the trek to Denali, to stay out of her life and just let her be. But the other half of me couldn't walk away, not again. I bolted back to the car and did a u-turn in the middle of the deserted highway. The tires squealed and smoke rose up from the cars undercarriage. I sped through the waxing daylight back toward Forks and back toward life.

**CPOV**

Once I'd calmed down Emily helped me back into the car and we went back to her house. Sam was waiting for us when Emily helped me into the living room. Sam took one look at me and groaned. He and Emily had a whole conversation without saying a word. When she left the living room she looked upset and angry.

"Carly," Sam said sitting down across from me. I looked up at him.

"Yes Sam?" I responded clutching my chest.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" His voice was soft and kind, but there was an edge to it.

"A week," I replied, "no two."

He nodded. "Okay. Carly I hate to tell you this, and I'm not even sure how it happened, but I think you're imprinting on Edward Cullen, and if that happens you are going to be able to phase into-,"

"A werewolf," I said dejectedly.

Sam nodded. "I don't understand it, and I don't know how it will work. We wolves don't like the way the vamps smell and vice versa. Unless…" he trailed off. Emily rushed into the room.

"Oh no Sam Uley, don't you dare even _think_ about suggesting that. Do not do it."

Sam shrugged, "Emily honey, there really isn't much of an alternative."

I sat on the couch watching their exchange, not knowing what the hell they were talking about.

"Sam, don't do it. Do you know what Jacob would say if he knew what you were planning?"

Sam stood and started pacing. "Emily there's no other choice. It's that or this." He motioned to me sitting on the couch clutching my chest, gasping for air.

"Excuse me?" I said from the couch, but they kept arguing. I sat there for a few minutes then finally stood. "Seeing as how you're talking about me, maybe you should tell me what the heck is going on!"

They both turned to face me, and stared at me as if they forgot I was even in the room. "If you imprinted on Edward Cullen then the only solution is for you to be like him. You can't be together if you turn and he remains a vampire. It's just not a feasible option."

"She's not going to be some damn vampire Sam. I won't allow it." Emily stormed out of the room. Sam and I stared after her.

"There's really no other way. What happened last night is what you'll have to deal with every day because you can't be with him if you're a wolf. It was like separation anxiety Quileute style. He tried to leave didn't he?"

I shrugged. "I went out there yesterday to talk to him. He said maybe I would be okay if he left," I paused and took a deep breath. I could feel the panic threatening to overcome me. "I asked him not to," I said in a strangled whisper. "He said he wouldn't make me like him just to save me from my own fate." I gasped and clutched my chest.

Sam shook his head. "I could kill this kid. I swear Carly, sitting here looking at you like this is like looking at your mother all those years ago. For the longest time…"

I gasped a few more times and tried to stay calm as my head swam. Eventually my vision cleared and I could breathe again.

"I'm going to go out there; to the Cullen house, and I'm going to see if he is still here."

I got up. "I want to go too."

Sam shook his head. "No, you need to stay here. I can't deal with him and worry about you having a, uh, attack." Sam strode toward the kitchen where I could hear him and Emily arguing. The kitchen door slammed shut and Sam's black truck sped out onto the main street of the rez. I sat down on the couch and felt like crap for putting them into this situation.

I went into the kitchen; Emily was sitting at the table with her head in her hands. "I'm sorry," I said softly from the doorway. She looked up at me and wiped her eyes.

"It's not your fault sweetheart. You can't help who you fall in love with I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

Emily didn't wait for Sam to come back. She took me home and told me to get ready for school the next day. I sighed and got out of car and let myself into the house. Rachel was no where to be found so I climbed the stairs and went into my room. Sitting on my bed was Edward.

I launched myself at him and collided with his rock hard chest. "I tried to leave, I tried. I got to the Alaska-Canada border and I couldn't do it. I came back as fast as I could. I don't know what to do Carly. If I stay you change, but I can't live with out you."

I sobbed into his chest, the aching from the night before went away. My heart felt like it had been instantly repaired. "Please don't ever do that again. I felt like I was going to die."

"I won't," he promised.

I sat up, Edward moved with me, cradling me against his chest. "Sam was on his way to talk to you. It has something to do with me, and I don't think you're going to like it."

He looked down at me. "I think I already know. Alice had a vision. She sad I'm going to save you before it happens. I'm just not pleased with having to do that."

I stared at his stomach. "Is it because you don't want to be stuck with me forever?" I asked, afraid to look up at him.

"God no. Let me think of how to explain it to you. Are you familiar with Greek mythology?"

I shook my head no. "Not really."

"How about the Sirens? Do you know anything about them?"

"Just that they lured sailors to their deaths. They possessed a strong seductive quality or something like that."

"Close enough. In my world they have a phrase for it, La Tua Cantante. It basically means that a human's blood sings to us. Your mother was like that."

I stiffened. This was not the direction I envisioned this conversation going. "Calm down and let me finish," Edward chuckled softly. "It was hard to resist the temptation her blood presented. But compared to you, it's like kool-aid and wine to an alcoholic. You can give the alcoholic kool-aid and his thirst will be satisfied but he really wants the wine. You are the wine and your mother is the kool-aid. Does that make sense?"

I nodded. "Does that make you the alcoholic?" I joked.

Edward laughed. "I would suppose so."

"So what your saying is that my mom was satisfying in the way a cool glass of water is satisfying on a hot day, but me, I'm what you really want; what you can't stay away from?" I glanced up into his burnt sienna eyes.

He smiled down at me. "That's exactly what I'm saying. And if I have to make you like me to be with you, somehow I will manage. I'll do it if that is what you want."

My heart sped up. I couldn't believe he gave in so easily. "It's what I want," I said softly.

Edward nodded and pursed his lips. "I will have to talk to Sam. He will have to give the okay. There is still the treaty that needs to be considered."

I looked quizzically at him. "Your people and mine have a treaty that we will not bite any humans. If we do they basically have free reign to hunt and destroy us. He is the pack leader and his permission is needed. Not only that, but we will need a story to tell your family and friends."

"What's it like?" I asked.

"What?"

"Being a vampire. What's it like?"

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through my hair. "It's hard to describe and yet very easy. It's like watching a movie over and over again, eventually you learn all the lines, and you learn what to anticipate and when to expect it. Being what I am, I sit back and watch human's everyday. You learn what to expect from them, when to expect it. It's a lot of repetitiveness. Nothing really ever changes. People always want the same things; sex, money…love."

"That makes sense. They don't call us creatures of habit for no reason. What will happen when you change me? Is it like the movies? Do you bite me then feed me your blood and ta da, I'm like you?"

Edward snorted. "No, it's not like that. It will be quite…painful. I will have to bite you, and venom will travel through your blood, the whole transformation should take three days. But it will hurt."

"I can handle it," I told him.

He glanced at me, dubious. "Hey I managed to live through both my parents dying. And that was the most painful thing I've ever had to deal with."

"Does Sam know how much longer you have?"

I shrugged as best I could from my position on his chest. "If he does he didn't say. Him and Emily kind of got into it. She says she won't let him let you change me."

Edward sighed. "I wish this was easier."

"Me too."

* * *

I went to school Monday morning. I didn't pay attention, didn't take notes, didn't do much of anything. My days were numbered so what was the point? Edward was there; he met me outside my classes and walked with me through the halls. On Tuesday he brought up the subject of my birthday.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" he asked as we walked into the cafeteria.

I shrugged and went through the line. "Nothing really. It's not like it matters one way or the other."

Edward smiled and rolled his eyes. "It's important. You're going to be eighteen."

I looked into his eyes and smiled. "Take me to see a movie then."

He scowled. "You're impossible."

"I know."

**EPOV**

I had to hand it to Sam Uley. This definitely was not the easiest thing for him to do. It was his job to protect his people from me, not willingly offer them up. I wanted to refuse, but the mental images of Carly, doubled over, clutching her chest and barely able to breath begged me to reconsider.

He didn't say it but that was what she would have to live with if she couldn't be with me and I couldn't do that to her because I was selfish. I had been denying it for so long but I had loved her from the very first time I laid eyes on her. If I had a heart it would have been giddy with excitement.

"She doesn't have long Edward. One little thing, anything, can set her off and she will change and it will be too late. If you're really willing to do this, it must be soon."

I nodded. "I have your permission then, no consequences from the other members of the pack?"

Sam snorted. "Look at me Edward. We are old men, too old to be chasing shadows in the night. You have my permission to change Carly. No consequences will befall you or your family."

I nodded. "And the cover story?"

"If we can wait until the day of or after her birthday no story will be needed. She will be a legal adult and able to do as she pleases. If you wish I can tell everyone the two of you ran off to Vegas to be married. Will you be staying in Forks?"

I shook my head no. "I am making arrangements to go back to Maine. My parents have a cabin in the mountains, far from prying human eyes. We will be safe there while Carly adjusts to her new life."

"Please be good to her. Treat her well and love her." Sam stared down at the floor; tears welled up in his dark eyes.

"I will," I vowed. "I love her more than words can describe."

Sam stood and looked me in the eye. "I suppose I am done here then. Thank you, Edward. Thank you for doing this for me; for her."

I nodded. "Vegas sounds great. If that's what you would like to tell everyone that is fine with me."

* * *

Tuesday afternoon after school I brought Carly back to my house. Esme and Alice had headed to Maine to fix up the cabin in anticipation of me and Carly's arrival. Jasper had headed back to Alaska so we were alone in the big white house.

"We need to talk about what is going to happen," I said after we sat down on the couch. Carly laid her head in my lap and stared up at me with her doe brown eyes.

"You mean when the time comes?"

I nodded. "I spoke with Sam yesterday afternoon. He said it's going to happen soon and he recommended we not wait long. He said that any little thing can trigger the change and he suggested that I do it either the day of or the day after your birthday. How do you feel about that?"

"Why my birthday?" she asked.

I smiled. "He said that if we do it then he can tell everyone we ran off to Vegas to get married and no one can do anything about it. Since you will be a legal adult."

Carly smiled and nodded. "I like that idea. After you change me would you consider marrying me?"

I looked down at her and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Do you want that?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, eventually. After I get used to being like you."

I was worried that she was taking this all into stride to easily. Part of me thought she was in shock or something. "Carly, how are you so nonchalant about all of this when just a week ago you weren't even sure I was what I said I was."

She remained silent for a while, the corners of her eyes crinkled like they always did when she thought deeply about something. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's a small part of my mom. From what I hear, she was pretty accepting of all of this supernatural stuff."

I shrugged and figured I'd just go with it. Whatever her reasons were, they really didn't matter I supposed. It was what it was.

"You know we are going to have to leave Forks, right?"

She nodded, her curls spilled over my legs. "Where are we going to go?"

"How does Maine sound?" I asked.

"What's in Maine?" she asked drawing her eyebrows up.

"A cabin in the woods. You and me, eternity."

"That sounds nice," she murmured dreamily. I saw her envision the cabin, the two of us. It was all very romanticized.

"It will be…eventually. But at first you're going to be overwhelmed by the thirst. It will be good to be away from people for a while."

She frowned. "I'm going to want to eat people?"

I nodded and she shuddered. "Ew, gross."

I chuckled. "You would think, surprisingly some are very delicious."

Her eyes flew open and I could see the fear in them. "Kidding," I said and she relaxed visibly.

"You scared me there for a second."

"Sorry. There will be plenty for us to do and eat. Lots of bears and deer up there in the mountains and Maine is beautiful this time of year."

"I've decided," she said.

"You've decided what?"

"When I want you to do it."

I groaned inwardly. "Okay when?"

"On my birthday. That gives you four days to get ready for it. Will that work?"

I nodded. "I'll have to call Carlisle. I think he might need to be here when I do it. Just in case."

Carly nodded. "Okay," she said softly.

"Okay," I agreed.

**Reviews are hmm..reviews are better than secluded cabins in the mountains with Edward to keep you company ;)**

Chappie title: Breathe Through~Annie Stela


	12. Tell Me Where it Hurts

**A/N All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I know it's been a hot minute since I updated and I know this is a shorter chapter...I lost a dear friend of mine last week, so I'm trying to ease my way back into living...I promise the next chapter should be better...thanks for patiently waiting.  
**

CPOV

If you looked up _suffocate_ in the dictionary you would most likely see a picture of Emily Uley. I don't know if Sam told her what was going to happen on my birthday. But if he didn't she sure as hell had one educated clue.

She hovered outside my door, just standing there watching me as I pretended to do my homework. Sam would have to come and get her just so I could have five minutes alone. When Emily wasn't around, I tried to get my things in order; to make it look as if I _did _run away with Edward. But to be completely honest I had no idea what to take and what to leave. What things would matter once I was no longer human? I sat on the floor of my room looking around, trying to decide.

I figured the best person to ask was Edward. After Emily left Wednesday night I called Edward. "I'm walking up your steps right now," he said in lieu of a greeting.

I ran down the stairs and drug him into the house before Rachel had a chance to see him and ask questions. In my room, I locked the door and pushed him onto the bed.

"I need to figure out what to take and what to leave," I said as he sat there staring at me bewildered.

"I have all this stuff," I motioned to my room, "And it's all important now, but what will be important when I'm not me anymore?

Edward got up and walked around the room. He picked a photo up off the desk and held it out to me. "Take the things that you're going to want to remember; pictures, your favorite books and music. Your favorite hoodie," he said pointing to my hoodie tossed over the back of the chair. "If you think it has sentimental value and you can not live without it then take it with you. That stuff can not be replaced."

He helped me pack up my pictures and various little odds and ends and took the duffel bags to his car. I packed my favorite clothes and after Edward had taken all my things to his car I pushed him back down onto my bed and tried to have my way with him.

It didn't work. He was always so damn careful and reserved. "Edward come on," I pleaded.

He gazed down at me. "Carly, we still have to be careful. We have to follow the plan."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not going to kill you, or me, if you just kiss me."

He sighed, that delicious fragrance that always muddled my senses floated and swirled around my head. I breathed it in greedily and leaned against his chest.

On Thursday I went to school; Edward was there and the two of us stuck together. Paige was still in her pissy mood. I figured it had something to do with me and Edward. Jeremy still avoided me like the plague. Not that I cared.

Emily was there when I got home from school. She attacked me when I walked in the door. "I'm going to order your birthday cake, what kind do you want? Do you want butter cream icing?"

I pasted a smile on my face and did my best to pretend to be happy. "I want a chocolate cake with butter cream icing; and maybe one of those giant sugar flowers, you what I'm talking about?"

Emily nodded and began punching in the numbers to the local bakery. I felt bad for deceiving her but Sam would probably kill me if I filled her in on the plan. And the plan was devious. Saturday morning I was supposed to act like I was going to Port Angeles to go shopping with Paige. Emily was still in the dark about the two of us not being friends and we were going to play against that. Instead of going to Port Angeles I was going to go to Edward's house where, well-where he would bite me I guess.

I felt bad for my upcoming betrayal but there was no other way. I had to write a note explaining that I loved Edward and that we had left for Las Vegas where we were going to get married and that I wouldn't be coming back to Forks. Emily would see through the ruse, but Masen and Tony would be none the wiser.

Emily stayed until after I went to bed. I sometimes wondered what Rachel thought of Emily's constant presence. I doubted there was much Rachel thought about other than martinis and those real housewives.

Friday it was sunny. I figured Edward wouldn't be in school. I didn't know all the mechanics of being a vampire, but the last time the sun shone he missed school so I figured this time wouldn't be any different.

I drifted through my morning classes, not really paying attention anymore. After tomorrow none of this would matter. I would be immortal and would have all the time in the world to graduate high school. Not to mention the fact that I was starting to feel, well…sick as hell.

At lunch, Paige and her new friends, a bunch of bitchy Goth girls, sat at the end of the lunch table throwing fries at me. I scooted down and ignored them. At least until Paige started talking loudly to her new friends. My name came up a few times and finally I turned to look at her.

"What's your problem Paige?" I snarled.

She stood up and stalked toward me. "You are," she said, pressing her palms to the table top and leaning down into my face. I stood up and pushed her out of my face.

"Don't stand there pretending to be a hard ass. We both know you're not as tough as you're pretending to be."

Her eyes flashed and I knew she knew exactly what I was talking about. When we were in third grade, Pamela Johnson would beat her up everyday on the playground. To this day Paige was still scared of Pamela.

Paige leaned down, her face just inches from mine. "You screwed my brother over, screwed me over and you want to sit there acting all innocent? Seriously? Fuck you Carly. You act like just because both your parents died you think you can run around doing whatever with who ever and everyone has to accept it."

I stood there staring at her. This blind rage started to overcome me. My insides started to quiver and my hands started to shake. My vision grew blurry. "I don't care what you like or think. It's not my fault Edward chose me and not my fault that your brother is an asshole. So fuck you Paige."

I shoved her, and then ran out of the cafeteria. The shaking continued and I felt nauseous. As I bolted across the parking lot I was vaguely aware of a familiar voice calling my name. Edward's arms captured me and he ran toward the woods.

"Carly?" The way he said my name panicked me. There was an edge to it, like something he knew was coming had finally arrived.

"Carly, hold on okay. Just a few minutes more that's all I need from you. I just need you to hold on for a few minutes. Try to calm down and breathe, okay."

**EPOV**

Oh sweet Christ this was bad. I could feel Carly trembling in my arms; her burning body scorched my arms. I had to run faster, get her back to my house before it was too late.

"Hold on Carly, just hold on," I muttered the entire trip through the forest. In my head, thoughts raced. Could I do this? I had to. Carlisle wasn't due in Forks until tonight and if I waited for him to get here it would be too late for Carly.

I saw the break in the trees, the one that let me know I was almost there. Just a few more steps. I burst into the clearing and crashed into the steps, splintering the wood. I'd barely made it into the foyer when I set Carly down and looked into her agonized eyes.

"Do it, now," she pleaded, "before it's too late."

Here I was again, standing at that proverbial fork in the road. Bite her or not? It was what she, and I, wanted so what was the issue? The issue was I was a monster and she had no idea what to expect.

On the floor, Carly shuttered and groaned. "Please, Edward," she whimpered, "I – the feeling, its overwhelming. I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

I gently grabbed her arm. Get as much venom into her as possible. I at least knew that much. "This is going to hurt," I told her. Carly nodded with a whimper.

"I'm sorry," I said lowering my teeth to her arm and gently biting. Her blood flooded my mouth; it was as sweet and satisfying as I had imaged it would be. And it was hard to resist. I fought the urge and almost lost, sucking greedily as the warm red liquid spilled down my throat.

Carly's agonized scream pulled me back from the edge of the precipice where I hovered so dangerously close to the edge.

"Oh my god," she screamed, "Oh Edward make it stop hurting!"

I dropped her arm and backed away from where she lay on the floor. "Oh my god it BURNS!" she screamed.

"Oh Carly," I moaned and approached the table. I wrapped my hands around the bite mark in a vain attempt to cool her.

She writhed on the floor. I knew I had to get more venom into her, at least then the transformation would be faster. I moved to her other side and grabbed her arm. "I have to bite you again," I said.

Her eyes rolled in her head and tears leaked down the side of her face. "Okay," she whimpered.

I raised her arm to my lips and gently bit. Carly screamed again. I truly felt like a monster now. Putting her in all this pain, for what?

It's what she wanted, I reminded myself. Carly lay on the floor writhing in agony. "I'm going to move you, to the couch, okay?"

She didn't answer. I gently picked her up and quickly carried her to the couch. She cried the whole way there and moaned for me to help her. When I tried to lay her on the couch she screamed so I settled her onto the plush carpet. Either way she was going to be uncomfortable.

For a while she was silent. As suddenly as her cries started they stopped and I started to get worried. I had to call Carlisle. Anxiously I dialed the number.

"Edward? What's wrong?" he answered.

"Carlisle, its Carly. Something happened and I had to go ahead without you. She was just crying and screaming and then she just stopped."

"What's she doing now?" he asked.

"She's just…lying on the floor. I think she might be – no, I still hear her heart beating."

Then Carly started screaming again. Loud, agonizing cries.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Carlisle snapped and hung up the phone.

I sat down next to Carly and brushed her sweat soaked hair out of her face. She was still screaming; but now she was trembling like she had when I first brought her here. She let out this keening wail that sound almost like the baying of a wolf.

The sun set and yet there the two of us remained. I tried Carlisle again, but his cell phone went straight to voicemail. Carly was quiet for the time being.

I had no idea what time it was when the front door opened. "Edward," Carlisle called.

"In here," I responded. I heard him rush into the room and sink down onto the carpet next to us.

"What happened before you bit her?" he asked.

"She got into a fight with her friend. When I got to her, she was burning up and shaking. She said she felt sick. I brought her back here and bit her. She asked me to. I didn't think we had time to wait. She said she could feel it happening. So I did it. I bit her."

Carlisle nodded and gave Carly a once over.

"Well?"

He shrugged. "Now we wait. And hope that it wasn't too late."

**Reviews are better than wondering if Carly's going to live or not**


	13. Oceans from the Rain

**A/N All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

"I can't remember anything…can't tell if this is true or dream…deep down inside I feel to scream…this terrible silence stops me"

(One, Metallica)

**EPOV**

For six days I sat by Carly's side while she moaned and writhed in agony.

There was nothing I could do once the venom took hold of her. I held her hand and tried to soothe her but it was all in vain.

The third morning when the sun rose I went to check on Carly; half expecting to see the blood red eyes of a newborn vamp staring back at me. What I saw instead would have made my heart stop; if I'd had a working on.

Carly still lay, writhing and moaning, on the bed that Carlisle and I had put her on three days ago. "Carly?" I said softly. She moaned at the sound of my voice.

"Edward," she groaned. "Oh Edward it hurts so bad. Make it stop, please make it stop hurting," she pleaded.

I stood there completely helpless. "Carly, honey, there's nothing I can do. I-I don't understand. The transformation should be complete; you shouldn't still be in pain. I am going to find Carlisle. Something's not right. I'll be right back."

I quickly rushed up the stairs to Carlisle's study. "Carlisle!" I practically shouted after bursting through the door.

He glanced up at me. "Edward."

"Carly…she's not…she's still not changed. Did I do something wrong?"

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "Edward," he said wearily. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

"Because of Carly's heritage, she might not successfully change. Today is the third day. After today, well it's a waiting game. I will give her four more days to complete the change. If she hasn't successfully changed in that time we will have to…well it goes without saying I assume."

**CPOV**

They say that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I sure as hell hoped that was the case because I wanted to die; that's how bad this hurt. It felt like every fiber, every nerve ending was on fire as the venom blazed across every inch of my body and no matter how much I cried or pleaded or begged it still hurt.

Even Edward couldn't make it stop. He sat by my side all hours of the day and night; his eyes growing perceptible darker as each day passed. On the fifth day he looked paler than usual; the bruises under his eyes were a deep eggplant color.

Carlisle would come into the room every so often and in murmured tones, he would beg Edward to go eat; to which Edward steadfastly refused and would return to my side and gently clasp my fevered hand in glacial one.

I had no idea how many days had passed; well if Edward hadn't told me each day how many days passed I wouldn't have known. It felt like an eternity longer than five days.

Together we sat; Edward sat still, never moving, while I laid there squirming and praying for a reprieve. As the sun set on the evening of the fifth day warm tears spilled down the side of my face and I screamed.

Edward flinched, moving for the first time in hours. I felt bad for putting him through this, which, all things considered, was crazy.

Carlisle came in and turned a light on in the corner. "Hi Carly," he said softly. "How are you?"

His cool fingers gently probed around the bite marks. I winced, it burned slightly and his fingers were warm; which surprised me.

"Okay Carly," he said. "That's all." Carlisle stopped at the doorway to the room and glanced at Edward. They had a silent exchange and Edward rose. I heard, as Edward crossed the room, a faint whisper even though neither man said a word.

_What the hell was that? _I wondered.

_Two more days…not enough time…Carly…_

I could clearly hear it, but I couldn't hear it. It was so strange.

Then the blackness washed over me.

* * *

_Tweet, tweet, tweet_

I opened my eyes, blinking against the sunlight. Why were there birds chirping? It was early February; too early for birds. What the hell was going on?

Then I realized that I could feel something besides pain. I wiggled my toes; there were achy from lack of use but they moved and it didn't make me want to scream bloody murder.

I could hear whispers of movement below me. And voices murmuring; but they weren't out loud; it was more in my head that I heard the voices.

I sat up slowly. Everything was so clear, it was like a veil had been lifted and the world was crystal clear now. Slowly and on unsure feet, I got out of the bed that I'd been lying in for the last six days and went to the door.

"Edward?" I called my voice raspy and my throat dry.

"Carly?" he said from downstairs.

I heard soft footsteps quickly ascending the stairs. Edward skidded to a stop in the door way and stared at me.

Seeing him for the first with new eyes was like staring at the sun. Edward was so beautiful it hurt my eyes to look directly at him.

"Carly!" he exclaimed.

"Edward," I responded. "Is this, am I supposed to, is it supposed to feel this way? Am I supposed to see so clearly and hear so well? I could hear birds chirping from somewhere and it had to be far because it's February and birds don't chirp now."

Edward chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around me. His skin, which was like warm ice before, was now comfortably the same. His long fingers traced a trail up and down my spine.

_I can't believe this; I can't believe she's okay. Oh my god, I'm so relieved. Oh Jesus I have to tell Carlisle. He'll be relieved that we don't have to…_

I pulled away from him and stared at him; shocked.

"What did you just say?" I asked him.

Edward stared at me, confused. "I didn't say anything Carly."

"But I heard you say…"

Edward grasped my shoulders. "You heard me say what?"

"I heard you say that you couldn't believe that I was okay, that you were relieved and you had to tell Carlisle."

"I didn't say that Carly."

"But I heard it."

Realization broke in Edwards pitch black eyes. "I didn't say it…but I, I thought it. Oh my god, can you hear what I'm thinking?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think so. Think of a number between, oh I don't know, one and a billion."

Edward scrunched his eyebrows, deep in thought.

"Five million, six hundred and seventy eight – nine –four; goddamnit will you stop changing your mind."

Edward's eyes bugged. "Oh my god you can hear my thoughts."

"Oh my god tell me about it. But right now I am freaking starving. My throat is burning too, is that normal?"

"You need to feed. How about a deer or five?"

I nodded in agreement and the two of us took off toward the woods.

**EPOV**

It was an amazing sight. Carly, standing before me, alive and healthy. Carlisle and I had a long conversation last night about her. He was afraid that she wasn't going to make it, that we were going to have to take her into the woods and basically murder her. I was so glad that it didn't come to that. And now here we were bounding through the forest in search of Fork's finest; deer on the run.

We got across the river and ran north. The wind ripped through Carly's curls sending it flying out behind her like a dark chocolate river. I was in awe of her beauty and grace as she ran through the forest.

The wind shifted, it whipped Carly's curls into her face and I caught the scent of humans. Carly stopped dead in her tracks and tilted her head perceptible. I knew she caught the scent and I knew I needed to act fast.

"What is that?" she murmured seductively. A shiver ran over my skin. "Carly, no," I warned but she chose to ignore my warning and took a step in the direction of the humans.

"Carly you can't go after them. They are people, you can't drink their blood. You have to ignore it, hold your breath and we'll go home."

She took yet another step in their direction. "No Edward, they smell too good."

Then she bolted south. I made chase and darted after her calling her name. Since she was a newborn, she was faster and stronger than me. I sped up and matched her pace. "Carly, stop!" I hissed and grabbed her arm and gave it a yank.

Carly slid on the wet leaves and skidded to a stop. "We're going home, now!"

I wrapped my arms around her and gripped her close to my chest. Carly hissed and struggled against me. I ran, as quickly as I could, home.

"Carlisle!" I called from the foyer. "Carlisle I need you. I need help."

Carlisle was there in a flash and helped me drag a snarling Carly into the house. Once he touched her she immediately calmed.

"I'm fine now, thank you," she said calmly.

I glanced at her. "Your fine?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I am fine. You can let me go, I'm not going to run off into the woods and slaughter unsuspecting hikers."

I blocked the doorway and Carlisle and I let her go. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Carly shrugged. "Well I wanted to go and slaughter those hikers…they smelled sooo good." She smiled goofily. "But right now I'm okay. And oh, guess what? I can hear your thoughts."

Carlisle frowned. "You can hear what I'm thinking?"

I nodded. "Edward too."

Carlisle nodded. "That's impressive. We have to make travel arrangements for you two."

**CPOV**

Two days later Edward and I were in Maine. We flew on a private jet in the middle of the night to a small airport just outside the small town of Maine where the cabin was located. Alice and Esme met us at the airport. On the way to the cabin, I had this strange vision. My eyes rolled back in my head and I saw this strange glimpse of Edward and me in this strange tropical place.

When I opened my eyes Alice and Edward were staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"What just happened?"

"It looks like you had a…a vision," Alice said.

"How the hell is that possible?"

Edward shrugged. His brain was clicking away. "We need to see Jasper," he murmured.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I think she, you Carly, can mimic our abilities. Think about it. She can hear thoughts, like me. She calmed herself and resisted the urge to go after the hikers when I took her to Carlisle; then just now, with you, she has a vision. If she can mimic jaspers ability, then that what it is."

"Hmpf," Alice said. "That's interesting."

I sat there next to Edward and wished that I could keep Edward out of my head. I brought up my doors and slammed them shut, effectively imposing radio silence. Edwards face showed confusion.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"It just got real quiet in my head. All your thoughts, Esme's thoughts, even Carly's just stopped."

I stared at him. "I just shut my doors."

He stared at me. "You can suppress powers too? Well makes sense, seeing as how you could do it as a human. Hm, that's interesting."

I shrugged. "I guess so. Want me to open the doors again?"

Edward nodded. "If you don't mind. I'm not used to the silence."

At day break we arrived at the cabin. It was a quaint wooden cabin with a porch that over looked the mountains. I stood there as the sun peeked over the mountain tops setting the sky on fire. It was brilliant and beautiful, much like life now.


End file.
